Love, Laughter, and Everything In Between
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: Life has ups and downs, but at the end of the day, they always have each other. Follow the relationship of Ben and Leslie through a series of silly, sweet drabbles
1. Harry Potter?

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So this is my attempt at fan fiction :) I'm kinda nervous but I hope everyone likes it! This is going to be a collection of drabbles (500 words or less) about the cutest couple on Parks and Recreation. I really appreciate constructive criticism but please no flames. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Harry Potter?

"You don't like Harry Potter?" Leslie asked him, disbelief spreading across her features. Ben squirmed uncomfortably, trying to avoid her horrified stare. He didn't know why this piece of information made her look at him like he murdered puppies in his spare time.

"Not really," he mumbled uncomfortably.

"How can you not like Harry Potter?" she demanded to know. "It's clearly one of the most incredible series ever written!" She then explained for close to five hours how Harry Potter was a singular, creative masterpiece. Ben sat meekly in his chair and listened to her describe the Wizarding world, Hogwarts, the numerous characters, the allegorical elements, J.K. Rowling's gift for creating vivid imagery and ultimately the beautiful friendship between Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ben tried to pay attention but he was somewhat distracted by how hot she looked all riled up. 

"Have you read the books?" She questioned. Ben shook his head.

"I've only seen the movies."

"Oh, that explains it," Leslie replied with a relieved smile. "While the movies are great, the books are so much better! I'm sure once you read them you'll understand." That afternoon she bought him the box set of the entire series and gave it to him with a large grin. Although he would always prefer Star Wars (not that he would tell her that), Ben had to admit that Harry Potter was actually pretty awesome.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, if anyone has any promts or anything just let me know!**


	2. Observance is a Virtue

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I was hoping to have this up sooner but I've had a bunch of different ideas and it was hard to focus on one. I thought it would be fun to do something in another character's point of view. Most of the ideas that I have are from Leslie and Ben's perspective but I like how this turned out. Chapter Three should be up soon; I just have to do a little editing. I also realized that I forgot to put in the disclaimer for the first chapter, so I'm sorry! I appreciate constructive criticism but please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Two: Observance is a Virtue

Ron would call himself an observant man. He could pick up details that many would miss and he could very easily connect to dots. It was a skill that every man needed to hone and refine.

To the outside eye the meeting was completely normal; some would even say boring. Ben was standing in front of the room, explaining various diagrams and charts. He was discussing the budget for the new projects that the department had been attempting to initiate. Leslie was taking notes, making insightful comment or asking questions to clarify a point. She was the only person who was totally engaged in the proceedings. Tom somewhat listened but on the whole he simply texted people on his Blackberry. Jerry sat quietly in his chair, trying to follow the meeting. Donna was checking her emails on her phone and pretty much ignored everyone. April and Andy weren't even attempting to listen to Ben and instead they were playing paper football. In short, it was a typical gathering for the Parks and Recreation department.

But Ron saw the covert glances between Leslie and Ben, the secret smiles and lingering touches. It was the small things, tiny gestures, things that were shared only between them. Any observer could see the attraction and spark between the two. It was pretty obvious, especially to someone as perceptive as Ron. He knew with just a glance that something was up.

Of course, none of this attention to detail was really necessary after hearing the message they left on his phone.

**Can I just say that the phone message that was in "Li'L Sebastian" was one of the greatest things ever? I died during that scene. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-ARSpunky: Thanks for reviewing! Haha at first I was confused (I was wondering when I mentioned the midnight show, lol) but your message explained everything. I couldn't figure out how to delete your initial comment though. But I'm glad that you liked it and thought it was cute!**

**-melody: Thanks for reviewing! **

**-selena: Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Waffles VS Spinach

**Author's Note: This is the longest drabble so far; it's just under 500. I realized that this story so far may be seen as liner, with the first chapter pre-relationship. I just wanted to clarify that this story is going to skip around a lot with the timeline, so there'll be stories (pre-relationship, during, and after) in no particular order. Also, some may not be canon. Did everyone already know this? I wasn't sure if it was clear. Anyway, on to the story! Enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Three: Waffles VS. Spinach

"Can we have waffles for dinner?" Ann, his four year old daughter, asked hopefully.

"No, we've already had them three times this week. We're going to have roast chicken, potatoes and spinach," Ben said. He had just finished cooking and he and his daughter were waiting for Leslie to come home.

"Do I have to eat the spinach?"

"Everyone needs to eat vegetables sweetie," he replied patiently. "They're healthy and good for you." Ann scrunched her nose in dislike and Ben had to chuckle. He knew that few kids loved to eat vegetables but his daughter's aversion to anything green and healthy was incredibly funny. As he thought about it, he realized that it wasn't that shocking considering her mother's taste.

"Mommy and I like vegetables," he tried again. It wasn't exactly true but at least Leslie tolerated them.

"You're grownups," Ann replied quickly. "Anyway Mommy loves waffles. I think she'll want them too."

"I'm sure she would," Ben muttered to himself but said to his daughter, "Maybe but we're still having chicken, potatoes and spinach for dinner." Ann furrowed her brows, trying to find a way to convince her daddy that clearly waffles were the better option. They heard the front door open and the rustle of clothes as someone entered the house.

"Honey, I'm home! Wow I feel like I'm in a sitcom," announced a cheerful voice. Leslie walked into the room, carrying her purse and wearing a large smile. Anne immediately ran towards her mother and jumped into her open arms.

"Hey baby girl," Leslie cooed, scooping up the little girl. Ben felt his heart swell a little. He still had a hard time believing that this was his life. How on earth did he get so lucky? Sometimes he felt like one day he would wake up and find that he was still a state auditor, sleeping in a lonely motel room.

"Ann said that she could babysit Friday night," Leslie told Ben. She placed the little girl down and began to set down the plates and silverware.

"That's great," Ben said, lightly kissing his wife on the lips.

"Mommy, Daddy says that we have to eat spinach for but I think we should have waffles since we all love waffles. Can't we have waffles?" Ann said very quickly.

Ben saw the hesitation flit across Leslie's face and he knew she was sorely tempted to give in. His wife had a hard time saying no to their daughter in general and waffles were very hard for her to resist. Ben gave her a look.

"Not tonight but we'll have them soon," Leslie answered, sounding the tiniest bit disappointed.

"Okay," the four year old replied and sighed. She resigned herself to the fate of eating vegetables. "Can you at least read extra long at bed time?"

"I sure will," Leslie said.

"C'mon, dinner is ready," Ben said, dishing out the food. The family of three sat down to eat the meal, spinach and all.

**So I like to think that Ben and Leslie will live happily ever after and name their daughter after Ann :) I also like to think that Ann would then call her 'mini-me'. I don't know why. Thank you for reading! Please review. **

**Shout outs:**

**-Mimssio: Cube butt! LOL I loved that too. I have to kinda give Leslie credit for turning the situation to Jerry so fast. Haha, of course he's such an easy target. They are crap at being sneaky but obviously this makes me love them more. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-ARSpunky: Haha no reason to feel embarrassed! I still appreciated the review! Ron is amazing. You're right; at the end of the day he really does care about his friends. Ron and Leslie have such a great partnership and I like that he wants to protect her. I have seen the community at livejournal! It's a great collection of stories. I haven't posted any stories on livejournal but I've thought about it. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Also, thanks to those who favorited/ alerted the story!**


	4. All or Nothing

**Author's Note: I am SO SORRY that it's been so long since I've updated; I'm ashamed. Things have been crazy with work and I spent a couple days visiting some friends. Anyway, here's a new chapter! I thought it was about time that I wrote something that focused on Leslie. Hopefully I stayed in character but I'm not sure. I tend to like to write Ben because it's so easy to write him! He's so sweet and awkwardly adorable. Leslie is a bit harder for me. But let me know how I did with Leslie! I appreciated constructive criticism but please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Four: All or Nothing

For the first time, Leslie's life was nearly perfect. Her career was finally headed towards political office, she had amazing, devoted friends and she was dating a sweet, awkward, handsome, nerdy, wonderful guy. Everything seemed to be coming together. Okay, so maybe her political aspirations conflicted with her relationship with Ben. And maybe it would be nice to kiss her boyfriend in public without worrying about who could see them. And maybe the idea of leaving the Parks and Recreation department was scary as hell.

But this is what she had been dreaming of since she was four. She finally had the opportunity to run for office; a chance to affect real change. She wanted it so badly. But...Leslie realized that as much as she was tempted to compromise, as much as she wanted to push everything aside for her career, she just couldn't. Not when she saw the way Ben's eyes looked at her. Not when she had finally found a guy that made her feel (as cliché as it was) beautiful and special. Not when the Parks and Recs department had become an amazing family.

She wanted it all: the job, the guy, the _life_. She wasn't willing to give one up for the other. And she would do everything she could to achieve her dreams because Leslie Knope wasn't the type of person to settle for less.

**I was a little nervous about this chapter and how Leslie may be perceived. I didn't want her to seem weak or willing to give up everything for a guy. I just feel that relationships, both romantic and platonic, are so incredibly important to Leslie that she would not compromise herself even for her dream job. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-hxw 1 1h: I think Ben and Leslie would have the cutest family ever! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Thanks to those who favorited/ alerted the story!**


	5. Stupid Love Hate

**Author's Note: Tada! Another chapter already! I wanted to make up for the lack of updates recently so here you go! Also, I decided to up the rating for this story. Nothing too extreme, but the new chapters might be a little more mature than a K rating. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Five: Stupid Love Hate

Sometimes Ben hated Tom. Like _really _hated him. Actually, he was pretty sure that Tom was trying to torture him and drive him completely crazy. Why else would that idiot spend an hour describing in perfect detail how incredible Leslie was at kissing?

No matter how much Ben protested or tried to get away, Tom followed him with a dazed expression on his face while he described the singular experience of kissing Knope. Hearing Tom describe how talented Leslie was did not make Ben happy. Well, obviously in a way it did, but since he couldn't act on said urges, it only made him mad. He tried to block out the words but eventually Ben gave up. He listened avidly to each and every word, completely fascinated. He later regretted that decision. As if having Leslie haunt his dreams wasn't bad enough, Ben now had a firsthand account testifying about how soft her lips were and how she knew what to do with them.

Now that his imagination had gained information about her technique, Ben couldn't help but imagine kissing her. He knew these precious fantasies could never come true, but his mind continued to stray to the petite blonde. Some days he barely heard a word she said. His eyes remained fixated on her lips, dying every time he saw the pink tip of her tongue. There were a couple times that Ben was pretty sure that Leslie knew what was running through his head. She would give him this look, as if amused, and then a mysterious, knowing smile would blossom across her face.

It was sexy as hell and Ben was pretty sure that Leslie was trying to kill him.

**I like to think that Ben would think anything Leslie does would be unbelievably sexy. Haha I have so much love for him. Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Shoutouts:**

**hxw1 1h: Yay, I'm glad it sounded like her! Thanks for reviewing again!**


	6. Sneaking Suspicion

**Author's Note: So once again I'm ashamed by how long it took me to get this up. I have some excuses, such as beginning another year at college and work and all that sort of stuff, but who cares? Lol all I can say is that I will try to keep updating quickly but real life may get in the way. Also, I just wanted to say that I was a little sad about the lack of responses to the last chapter. No reviews? :( I don't like when authors demand that readers review their works so I won't do that. But I would really like to get maybe one or two reviews for this chapter! Please? Haha even if you don't review, I like to think that you're enjoying the story. Anyway, let's get this show on the road! Enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Six: Sneaking Suspicion

Ann had never seen Leslie quite this happy. It was such an incredible transformation. Every time Ann saw her, Leslie's smile was just a little bigger; her laughter was just a little louder. To be fair, the petite blonde was generally a cheerful, energetic person which was one of the things Ann loved about her best friend. But now Leslie practically glowed. She simply radiated this happiness that was apparent to everyone and it wasn't that hard to figure out the cause.

Ann laughed to herself. Who could believe that a nerdy, awkward (though admittedly cute) former state auditor could create such a reaction? In a short time Ben had ingrained himself so completely into Leslie's life that now it was hard to imagine them not being together.

She was so happy for Leslie. Ann knew almost everything about her best friend's disastrous love life. She had heard about the terrible first dates and the failed relationships. Ann knew that Leslie deserved an incredible boyfriend and it was great to finally see her with a sweet, caring, fantastic guy. Leslie was clearly in love with Ben and it was obvious that he worshipped the ground she walked on. But Ann was a little sad too. In a way, she was losing her best friend because deep down she had a sneaking suspicion that Ben might be the one for Leslie. Of course the brunette could be wrong but she knew her best friend. Ann knew that Leslie loved her job with the Parks and Recreation with all of her being. She also knew that despite the dangers and possible repercussions, Leslie had maintained her secret relationship with Ben. She was risking her job and her career for a _guy._ As long as Ann had known her, Leslie had never gambled so much for a relationship. This made it quite obvious that Leslie wanted a future with Ben.

So naturally Ann could be wrong, but she was fairly certain that she would be maid of honor at their wedding.

**I love the friendship between Ann and Leslie so hopefully I did an okay job capturing it. For some reason this chapter didn't want to cooperate and I ended up doing a lot of editing. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. We Need Birds

**Author's note: An update already? YAY! Haha as a reward for the reviews the last chapter got I wanted to post another chapter quickly! I really appreciated the feedback, so thank you! I'm not sure if Ben and Leslie come off a bit OOC in this. They might, since I kinda struggled with getting the right pace. So if they aren't really in character I apologize! I toyed with this chapter because even though Ben and Leslie obviously are a normal couple that fights, I like to think that they could recover from any argument. Anyway, on to the chapter! Enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Seven: We Need Birds

"Well obviously we need doves," Leslie said decisively. "Especially since you shot down all my plans with the eagles." She was sitting at their kitchen table reading a bridal magazine, with about a dozen more scattered around her. Ben was casually sitting next to her, reading the newspaper.

"I'm such a good shot," Ben joked. Leslie glared at him, clearly not amused by his comment. She closed the magazine with a sharp snap.

"This is our wedding Ben! It needs to be perfect! I'm trying to do everything I can to make sure it's special and you don't seem to care at all!" Leslie's face was scrunched in frustration, her bright blue eyes burning with anger.

"Of course I care," Ben replied. "But don't you think that you taking all of this a bit far? I mean, were you seriously thinking about releasing eagles at our wedding?"

"Eagles would be amazing!" She said seriously. "Ben, you of all people should know that these things don't just happen! There needs to be planning!"

"I know, I've been helping you plan!" He said irritably. In fact, they had been planning their wedding for the past two months. Even though Ben had plenty of experience planning and organizing, he had to admit that wedding planning was a special brand of exhaustion. He didn't know why it had to be so complicated; he just wanted to make Leslie Knope his wife. But he should have realized that nothing was straightforward anymore. Ever since this crazy, complicated, wonderful blonde had entered his life, it was anything but simple. Suddenly Ben chuckled. Leslie stopped glaring and looked at him in confusion. He leaned over to her and held her hand in his. Leslie tensed for a moment and then relaxed. Slowly a smile started to form on her face. He leaned in and kissed her, enjoying the softness of her lips.

"Hey, you're not being fair," she pouted.

"You realize we're fighting over birds, right?" Ben said humorously. They began laughing together.

"I'm an idiot," he confessed. "I'm sorry; I love that you're trying to make this special. But I don't care how it happens, if we have eagles or doves or even falcons, because I'll be happy as long as I get to call you Mrs. Wyatt. I love you so much Leslie." She looked at him, then grabbed his face in her hands and began making out with him. Ben happily went along with the new course of action.

A moment later she pulled away and asked, "So you think falcons are a better choice?"

"…Sure Leslie."

**I didn't want Leslie coming across too outrageous, but I think that whenever she gets married the planning/ ideas are gonna get out of control, lol. Leslie is just the type of person to push for more, so I can imagine her wedding getting intense. Haha and poor Ben will just be go along with (almost) anything Leslie wants. Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-PrettyDarkEyes: Thank you! Yeah, I think Ann is genuinely happy that her best friend love. I love that Leslie and Ann have that sort of friendship where they can be excited for the other without a trace a jealousy or anything. Their friendship is amazing 333 Thanks for reviewing!**

**-hxw1 1h: Yay, I'm glad that you can imagine the characters in these situations! That's kind of what I was going for. Oohh I'm sure I'll do a wedding chapter soon. Your review actually inspired this one, which I'm sure you noticed. I don't know what I want to do for the wedding, so I decided just to play with the planning for a bit. Thanks for reviewing again! **


	8. Knope 2012

**Author's Note: Okay… I have no words. I AM SO SORRY! I can't believe it took me so long to update! College got in the way and I've had a flood of papers, exams and assignments. Then inspiration decided to abandon me and I didn't like any of my writing. UGH not fun. But the start of the new season re-inspired me! This contains some spoilers, so if you haven't seen 4x01 "I'm Leslie Knope", you should skip this chapter. Once again, I'm SO SORRY for the long wait! I will really, really try to update more quickly. Also, I have a couple of ideas for future chapters but I'm not feeling all of them. I was wondering if anyone had any prompts/anything? Thanks! Enjoy the story! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Eight: Knope 2012

"Oh hi Leslie," Ann greeted when she opened the door. Leslie stood in the doorway holding a small box. She wasn't wearing her usual smile and her normally bright blue eyes were dull. Ann stepped aside and let the other woman enter. It was clear that Leslie and Ben had broken up.

"Do you want coffee or something?" questioned Ann. Leslie shook her head and flopped onto the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Again Leslie shook her head. The room was silent for a moment.

"Are you doing okay?" Ann asked sympathetically. That was what was most important at the moment. Leslie didn't respond but instead stared at the small box in her hands.

Ann sat on the couch as well and chewed her lip, trying to figure out what to do. The last time Leslie had broken up with a guy they had gorged themselves on Ben and Jerry's and drank a hell of a lot of liquor. She didn't think any of that would help Leslie this time. Ann opened her mouth to ask about what exactly happened but then shut it. She didn't want to push Leslie to talk about it if she wasn't ready.

"He gave me this," Leslie said softly and opened the box. She pulled out a large button that read "Knope 2012" and placed it on the coffee table. Ann felt her heart constrict at the sight of it. None of this was fair.

"Of course I find him now. That's just my luck," Leslie said sardonically. "I waste years dating idiots and jerks and when I finally find a nice guy I can't be with him."

"This is your dream Leslie. You know that he wouldn't forgive himself if you gave up on it for him."

"I love him."

"I know you do."

"Tomorrow, I'll be happy," Leslie said quietly. "Tomorrow I'll announce my plans to run and I'll be excited about the future. But for right now, I think I need to cry." Ann didn't say anything but simply hugged her best friend while the blonde sobbed into her shoulder.

**I was SO UPSET when they broke up. They need to get back together as soon as possible. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!**


	9. Bitter and Sweet

**Author's Note: Oh my god, I had such a nice response to the last chapter! Your reviews really made my day; they made me so happy! You guys are awesome :) Thank you! So the wait for this chapter wasn't that bad was it? I tried to be a little quicker. Enjoy the story! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Chapter Nine: Bitter and Sweet

Ben loved Leslie but he absolutely hated when she made him coffee. Not that he didn't appreciate the gesture. It was just that he drank his coffee like a normal, sane person while she practically drank sugar with the tiniest bit of coffee.

Ben knew that Leslie was obsessed with sugar. It was a staple in her diet and he seriously doubted that she could last a whole day without it. He had seen her add sugar to almost any type of food and even though he should have been prepared, he was still dumbfounded when he saw her make coffee. The first time he had seen her pile whipped cream into her coffee mug had been shocking. Then she had asked him if he wanted to try it. How could he turn her down when she looked at him with those big blue eyes? Ben had cautiously taken a sip and instantly experienced a sugar rush. It was one of the most revolting drinks he had ever tried, but he found the words "wow Leslie, that's amazing" slip from his lips. Leslie's responding smile had made the coffee far more enjoyable.

Unfortunately, ever since then, his girlfriend had made his morning cup of coffee 'a la Leslie'.

"Morning Ben!" The pretty blonde had greeted when he stumbled into the kitchen early in the morning. She was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a paper and finishing her breakfast.

"Hey Leslie," he mumbled sleepily, trying to wake up. He still wasn't used to so much energy early in the morning. He flopped into the chair next to her.

"Here you go," Leslie said brightly and handed him a mug of coffee. "You look like you need it. Did you have a long night?" He didn't miss the mischievous twinkle in her eyes or sly smile. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help smirking.

"Something like that. Thanks," he replied, kissing her quickly. He could taste the bitter and sweet flavor of coffee and whipped cream on her lips. She smiled at him and he decided that this was the best way to wake up. Leslie looked at the clock on the wall and jolted.

"Oh crap, I need to get ready!" She exclaimed and ran towards the bedroom to get dressed for work. Ben took a small gulp of the drink and slightly shuddered. Ah, what he did for love.

**I was watching season 2 earlier this week and I realized that Ben really is the PERFECT guy for Leslie. Now I really loved Dave (so adorable!) but I honestly think Ben and Leslie are so perfectly suited for each other. Leslie can be so extreme and crazy and he nicely balances her out. They're both nerdy and can appreciate those aspects of each other (and make fun of each other, lovingly of course). They both love history and politics and understand each other's passion for their careers. Plus they're both simply AWESOME 3 Okay, sorry for rambling. I'm just getting impatient with their break up and I want them back together NOW. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs: **

**-hxw1 1h: I know, it really isn't fair :( If they don't get back together this season I will be really upset! I have high hopes though. The last episode had some meaningful glances so I'm keeping my fingers crossed! Haha yes, college is definitely talented in taking away the fun things in life.**

**-PrettyDarkEyes: My emotional involvement in these characters is huge too. I act like they're real people….lol. Amy Poehler and Adam Scott just do such a great job in bringing these awesome characters to life. It's hard not to get emotionally involved!**

**-whippedcreamandwaffles: Aw thank you! I usually aim for sweet**

**Also, thanks to those that favorited/alerted the story!**


	10. Urgency

**Author's Note: Another chapter already? :O Shock, I know. For some reason the inspiration fairy has decided to be nice to me and I have a bunch of ideas! So for the moment updates may be fairly quick. This drabble is a bit more… mature than the previous chapters. As much as I ADORE fluffy, adorable, "too cute for words" Ben and Leslie action, I wanted to try something a little more adult. I think T rating is completely fine but I just wanted to give a quick heads up; it is kinda different from previous chapters. Enjoy the story! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Ten: Urgency

Leslie was pretty sure that they needed to get back to work. They'd probably been in the office a good twenty minutes; surely someone was wondering where they were by now. She worried for a second that maybe this whole "making out in Ann's office" wasn't the best idea.

But then Ben's lips found a sensitive spot on her neck and Leslie stopped thinking. She moaned slightly and when he heard the sound he groaned appreciatively. Ben flicked his tongue against her skin and she couldn't help but shiver. Her hands found their way into his hair and it felt good to run her fingers through the soft strands. Ben worked his way back to her mouth and kissed her urgently. Leslie could taste just a hint of spearmint from his toothpaste and his lips were smooth against her own. She pressed herself against him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Leslie opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and she was pleased when Ben did the same. Their tongues fought for dominance and she couldn't help but get lost in the sensations. It was the only type of fight she didn't mind losing. His tongue explored her mouth urgently, as if she was the most important thing in the world.

Leslie could honestly spend hours making out with Ben. She didn't know if she would ever get used to his kisses. They were so…consuming, overwhelming, _scary_. Leslie had never felt this strongly about a guy. She always wanted more; it was never enough.

Ben reluctantly broke away. His dark eyes were even darker with passion, he was breathing heavily, his hair was untidy and his normally crisp shirt was crumpled. Leslie grinned at the sight and the room suddenly felt very warm.

Sure Ben was a nerd and awkward and completely wonderful but her boyfriend was also pretty damn sexy.

**Adam Scott is just so attractive 3 I hope this was okay. I'm completely comfortable writing cuteness and fluff but make out scenes are hard for me. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs: **

**-pineapple23: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like it :) **


	11. Bets

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I thought I was gonna have this up sooner but life got a bit crazy and I didn't have a chance to post it. I just broke up with my boyfriend and it's been kinda hard. I thought about writing an angsty fic but I decided to do something simple and cute to take my mind off of it. It actually worked! This is set a little bit before the Harvest Festival. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter 11: Bets

"Okay people, let's get this started," Tom announced. Everyone stopped talking and looked expectantly at him. The entire Parks and Recreation department, excluding Ron and Leslie, was gathered in one of the large conference rooms; Andy and Ann were there as well.

"Now, we all know that the Ben is into Leslie," he said airily. "It's only a matter a time before they hook up. Naturally we should start a pool on what'll happen. C'mon people, what are the bets? I'll put thirty on our own 'human disaster' making his move at his hotel room. He'll probably invite her over to watch Star Wars or something." Tom had no idea what nerds used as seduction techniques but he imagined it was something pretty humiliating. What did Leslie see in him?

"I'll put twenty on them hooking up in his office," Donna said with a shrug. "You know that work is a turn on for her."

"Don't talk about Leslie's turn ons," April commented dryly. She tilted her head to the side, contemplating the possible scenarios. "I'll put five on them finally doing something during Harvest Festival."

"Maybe it'll be in the corn maze," Andy pointed out excitedly. He looked to his right to see April's reaction; she rolled her eyes but gave him a small nod.

"Haha, my girlfriend agrees with me! Now it's gonna have to happen there!" he declared grandly. April couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"I don't think that we should be making bets about this," Jerry said hesitantly. "They might get mad."

"God Jerry," everyone groaned.

"Shut up Jerry," Tom commanded. "Now, moving past that, what are my other bets? Ann? You know you want in." Ann hesitated. She knew that Leslie probably wouldn't like them betting on this….but it was just too hard to resist!

"I'll put ten on Leslie making a move on him in her office."

What the hell. She knew that Ben and Leslie would eventually give in to their mutual attraction. At least this way she had the chance to win a little money!

**It's been a while since I've included the other members of the Parks and Recreation Department so I thought it was about time that I did a chapter with them. They're such a cute little family :) Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs: **

**-ARSpunky: Yay, I'm glad you thought it was awesome! Haha I was pretty nervous about it. I have like no experience writing make out scenes so I wanted it to be tasteful but kinda hot. Your review made me think that I achieved my goal.**

**Also, thanks to those who favorited/alerted the story!**


	12. Two Minutes

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Gah this chapter took much longer than I thought it would. I wanted to try something different with this chapter and use dialogue only. I don't know if I like how it turned out; the timing seems a little off. But I was sick of editing it and I wanted to post something, so here you go! Sorry if it's not good. I tried to make it really clear which character was talking so I don't think anyone will be confused. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Twelve: Two Minutes

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"Okay, Leslie, you seriously need to calm down. You're about to have a panic attack."

"I can't calm down Ann! This stupid little stick is gonna decide my entire future! What am I going to do? What is Ben going to say? Oh my god!"

"I know sweetie, but let's wait and see what the results are before we start freaking out."

"How much longer do we have to wait? This is taking forever; I think it's trying to torture me."

"Just another two minutes."

"We've only been married for five months Ann! We're not ready. I mean, we've talked about having kids but it was all hypothetical. You know, "oh we should have kids in a couple of years" sort of thing. I don't know how he'll react."

"I think he would be thrilled."

"But what if he isn't?"

"C'mon, this is Ben we're talking about! He's your husband, the man who absolutely adores you. Whatever happens, you know that Ben will always love you and I'll always be your best friend. So you need to take a deep breath and relax."

"Okay, relaxing and breathing and relaxing and breathing."

"What about you? I mean, what are you hoping for?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I mean, part of me is hoping that I'm not pregnant. It would be a lot to handle right now and Ben and I haven't been married that long. But another other part of me wants this to be positive; I want to be a mother. Did I tell you that sometimes in my dreams Ben and I already have kids? Occasionally we have a little girl with Ben's eyes but in others we have a little boy with my grin."

"They sound like amazing dreams."

"Mmhmm."

"Leslie, I think it's time."

"Okay, I can do this. Let's see if I'm pregnant…"

"Well? What is it?"

"It's positive."

"Oh my god…How are you feeling? Are you doing okay?"

"I'm…wow. I don't know how to explain. I feel alive and amazing and just overwhelmed. I'm ACTUALLY going to be a mom!"

"Sweetie, are you sure you're okay? You look really pale."

"Ann…what if I'm not a good mother?"

"You listen to me Leslie Knope. You are one of the sweetest, caring, most compassionate people I've ever met. There's no way that you could be anything but loving and supportive of your kid. I know that you are going to be a fantastic mother."

"Thank you."

"It's what best friends are for."

**I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Shout outs:**

**-PrettyDarkEyes: I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! I know, I've been dying for more Ben/Leslie interaction. I feel like they're starting to finally address them, which obviously makes me happy. I definitely plan on using recurring characters soon! **

**Also, thanks to those who favorited/ alerted the story!**


	13. I Love You

**Author's Note: Tada, another chapter! Unbelievable, I know. Haha, I finally managed to update quickly. I was originally going to post something else but then this popped into my head. I hope that you guys like it! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Thirteen: I Love You

Originally Ben had wanted to tell her in a completely different way. For once in his life he wanted to be smooth and romantic; he was sick of being the "human disaster". Ben figured that he would tell her during a romantic date, when it would be easy to say those three little words. That had been the plan. But then he had seen her in his ratty old Dr. Who t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun, and for some reason he couldn't stop the words from escaping his lips.

"I love you Leslie."

The blonde stared at him for a moment, shock evident in her blue eyes. Ben felt his stomach drop and he nervously chewed on his lower lip. Had he read the signs wrong? He thought that she felt the same way he did; they were so happy together. But as he looked at her stunned expression Ben got the distinct impression that he was way off the mark.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to pressure you or anyth-"

"I love you too Ben." He looked up to see Leslie grinning at him. Ben was torn between the urge to yell at her for freaking him out and kissing her senseless.

"You had me worried there for a minute."

"I'm sorry, I was just kind of shocked. I wasn't expecting it," she said with a bashful grin. "But I definitely love you too."

Ben decided to give in to his second impulse. He walked towards Leslie, wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth against hers. The kiss was soft, sweet, their lips moving leisurely against each other. They broke apart a couple minutes later and reveled in the tender moment.

"So," she said casually. "Are you up for some celebratory 'I love you' sex?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

**I must confess that I don't watch Dr. Who; I want to get into it but I'm not even sure where to start. I figured Ben would like it though. I'm considering doing another version of their first "I love you"s but with Leslie doing it. What do you think? Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-pineapple23: I'm glad you liked it! I might do Ben's reaction at some point; I don't know. Thanks for reviewing!**


	14. Human

**Author's note: Another fairly quick update! Woot, I'm on a roll! Okay, I try not to get upset about a lack of reviews but I didn't get any for the last chapter. It made me kind of sad :( Can I get maybe one or two for this chapter? Even if you don't review (I'm guilty of doing this A LOT) I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story! Special shout out to PrettyDarkEyes who suggested using different characters; I took her idea and decided to write Joe from the Sewage department. Haha I know the character is such a creeper but I can't help but love him. This is set during 3x10 "Soulmates" and features an OC. Also, please check out my other Parks and Recreation stories "Unknown" and "One More Time". The first is another LesliexBen story and the second one is RonxTammy 2 (warning, it has an M rating). Constructed criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

Chapter Fourteen: Human

Ben wasn't jealous. He didn't care the Joe from Sewage was blatantly flirting and leering at Leslie. Why should he care that the guy was hitting on her? Okay, maybe Ben wanted to punch him for mentally undressing Leslie but that was the normal reaction of any friend. Because that was all they could ever be: friends. He ground his teeth in frustration. Normally Ben liked Chris; they had become friends of sorts over the years. But at the moment it was hard for Ben to think well of him considering their most recent conversation.

"_Well I am sorry Ben but it simply is not possible. You must understand, it would be unethical for you to socialize with someone because you oversee every department."_ Before Pawnee, Chris' rules about inter office dating had never bothered him. In fact, Ben thought that they were fairly practical; it was very easy for workplace relationships to cause a scandal. But ever since he had met Leslie Knope, he couldn't help but think that the policy was one of the stupidest things ever created. His logical side understood the city manager's reasoning but the emotional part that fantasized about being with the pretty blonde couldn't help but hate Chris. He looked up to see Leslie leave the room with Tom. It hurt to see her, knowing that he couldn't pursue a relationship. Ben sighed and tried to forget about the discussion. He started to organize the scattered papers on the desk; he had a meeting in twenty minutes.

"Hey Joe," a tall man greeted and he shook hands with the head of the sewage department.

"What's up Steve?"

"Not much. I saw you talking with Knope. You into her?" Ben paused when he heard the familiar name and looked up to see Joe's reaction. His stomach instantly dropped when he saw the other man grin.

"Why are you even going after her?" Steve asked, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

"I can't resist a woman with a good can," Joe admitted. "C'mon man, I've seen you check her out too."

"I have but I sure as hell wouldn't want to be in a relationship with her. Two words: high maintenance." The two laughed.

"I think I could put up with it for a while," Joe said thoughtfully. "I can imagine her getting pretty feisty in the sack." Ben felt something snap and without thinking he walked over to the pair.

"Don't talk about her like that," he said angrily. "Either of you would be lucky to be in a relationship with Leslie Knope." Ben left the room without another word, leaving Joe and Steve gaping at him.

Leslie deserved better than crude comments; she was too special for that. Ben could imagine waking up to her smile, kissing her softly, sharing a life... He wanted that so badly. He knew that he couldn't act on his feelings but it was hard not to fantasize. After all, Ben was only human.

**Is Ben alright? I know he seems a little OOC, especially considering 4x05 "Meet N' Greet" which shows Ben as a pacifist, but I thought this was fun. Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Okay, if you haven't seen 4x08 "Smallest Park", don't read the rest; I have to rant for a little bit. *insert spoiler ***

…

…

…

**OH MY FREAKING GOD YOU GUYS! THAT EPISODE! THAT KISS! Holy crap, it was worth the wait! My friend and I were literally freaking out and yelling for joy. **


	15. You're a Mean One

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. Unfortunately I was sick so I couldn't really enjoy the dinner :( Oh well, at least I was home for a little bit. I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so fail on my part. I hope you guys like this chapter! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Fifteen: You're a Mean One

"You, sir, are a Grinch!" Leslie declared emphatically, and with a look of displeasure she left the room in a huff. Ben groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Their conversation had started innocently enough. Leslie had told him about her eagerness for Thanksgiving and they started to talk about embarrassing moments during their various family dinners. Leslie confessed that one year she had gotten drunk and ended up singing eighties pop songs in front of all of her mother's guests. He laughed and told her about the time he had accidently ruined the dinner by dropping the turkey. Ben loved these small moments between them, when they could just talk and spend time with each other. It had been going well until…

"What do you mean you can't listen to Christmas music before Thanksgiving?" The petite blonde asked, horror etched on her features. From that point onward, the pleasant discussion descended into a heated and angry debate.

"How can you hate Christmas?"

"I don't hate it! Leslie, I love Christmas as much as the next person, but do we have to play Christmas music for two months straight? No, it's ridiculous. Any time before Thanksgiving is way too early to start listening to it."

"It is never too early to listen to Christmas music! Are you trying to kill the spirit of Christmas?"

"The spirit of Christmas should wait for Christmas! We don't have to celebrate it a couple months in advance. People ignore other holidays, like Halloween and Thanksgiving, and it's a shame. "

"Now I see why you became a state auditor… your heart is teeny tiny and you haven't been touched by the Christmas spirit!"

"You know why I became an auditor! You're being ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous!"

The argument had continued in this way until Leslie angrily stormed out of the room. Ben was aggravated by her stubbornness but after a couple of minutes he sighed again. He knew their disagreement was ludicrous; only he and Leslie could get so worked up over Christmas music. Ben wasn't that shocked that his girlfriend liked to listen to Christmas music all year round. It fit with her happy, optimistic, bubbly personality. He wanted to make her happy and if listening to Christmas music in early November would achieve that, Ben would simply bite his tongue.

At the end of the day he went to Leslie's office. She looked up when she heard his knock and Ben saw the blonde narrow her eyes.

"I will listen to one Christmas related song per day until Thanksgiving and then you can play it as much as you like," he offered. Leslie looked at him and a smile slowly started to spread across her face. She walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Ben."

One of these days he was going to learn how to say no to her.

**This chapter was actually inspired by a conversation between me and my best friend. We didn't seriously argue, but we pretty much went back and forth over when it is acceptable to start getting in the Christmas mood. I am a firm believer that Christmas music should not be played before Thanksgiving; my best friend didn't agree with me so started calling me a Grinch, lol. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-Mimssio: Yay, I'm glad that you think it's adorable! That's usually the goal. Thank you for reviewing**

**-CertainlyUncertain: You review made me so happy! I'm happy to help fuel your P & R addiction in any way I can, lol. I am obsessed with Ben and Leslie too; they're one of my favorite couples ever. Haha yes, my stories are short. It's intentional in this fic because I'm trying to do drabbles (500 words or less) but I've found that I do have a hard time writing a lot. I have two other oneshots and they're fairly short as well. I'm trying to get better! I'm thinking about writing a multi chaptered fic soon. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Also, thanks to those who favorited/alerted the story!**


	16. I Do

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say that all of you guys are AWESOME. Seriously, when I see how many reviews/favorites/alerts/hits this story has gotten, I am so happy. It seems like people are enjoying these little drabbles and I hope that I can keep it up :) Special shout out to Hxw1 1h, who asked about a wedding chapter a WHILE ago. Sorry it took me so long! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Sixteen: I Do

When Leslie was a little girl, she didn't plan her perfect wedding. She never thought about the dress she would wear, what her groom would look like or what type of cake she would want. It never seemed particularly important. Instead, Leslie dreamed about holding a political office and being called "Madame President". That wasn't to say that she didn't imagine falling in love. She fantasized about finding a perfect boy who was cute and smart, but it had never been her main focus. Even when she grew older, she had other things to think about.

Maybe that was why she had been so blindsided when Ben came along. She hadn't expected to fall in love with the stern auditor; in fact, she had been fairly certain that she would hate him. And she did, for a while. But then she got to know the real Ben, the Star Wars aficionado who could cook anything and read the newspaper every day. Their friendship grew and Leslie soon found herself head over heels in love with him. She was just so _happy _when she was with him.

It wasn't until she started dating Ben that her thoughts began to drift towards marriage. It had been a little disconcerting at first; Leslie had never gotten so serious about one of her boyfriends. But she couldn't help it, not when she saw the way he looked at her. Leslie was pretty sure that she looked at him the same way too.

Dreams of marriage turned into dreams about their children and Leslie realized that she wanted to share her life with Ben. She couldn't imagine not waking up to his smile or kissing him. When he asked her to marry him, Leslie said yes without any hesitation. Their wedding was small, with only close friends and family present. The entire Parks and Recreation department attended and Leslie was glad that she got to share the special moment with them. Their reception was loud, fun, and everything she could have wanted.

There were so many things from that day that Leslie knew she would remember for the rest of her life, such as Ann's toast as maid of honor or the first time they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Wyatt. However, there was one moment in particular that stood out for her. During their first dance, Ben had held her close and had softly whispered in her ear "I love you" with just complete and utter sincerity. And Leslie was certain that even when she became president, that moment would be the happiest of her life.

**Sorry if this is too mushy; after the most recent episode I sort of had to do it. If you haven't seen the 4x09 "The Trial of Leslie Knope" you need to go watch it. NOW. All I'm gonna say is that I'm in love with Ben Wyatt and he got EVEN MORE PERFECT. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs: **

**-PrettyDarkEyes: Oh wow, I'm glad to hear that it wasn't anything serious! It sounds like you're doing okay now, which is the important thing :) I'm happy you liked the chapter. Haha I love jealous Ben too. That kiss made me swoon, like hard core; it was just so passionate and wonderful. Ben and Leslie make me so happy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-CertainlyUncertain: Okay, I'm glad I'm not the only person! I always end up defending myself to multiple friends, lol. Aww thank you so much! I'm really glad that I do an okay job capturing them. Sometimes I really struggle with Leslie but Ben is always pretty easy for me. He's just so adorkable. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-treatyoself: First of all, can I just say that I love your username :) I'm really glad that you like my story! Cute is usually the aim. Ben is always so much fun to write; he's just so awkward and adorable. Thanks for both of your reviews!**


	17. Tolerance

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update! I've had this almost completed for a while, but with finals and the holidays, it's been hard to find time to post this chapter. It's been too long since we've seen Ron in this fic, so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter 17: Tolerance

"Ron!" Ann squealed excitedly, launching herself at the director of the Parks and Recreation department. Ron instantly tensed and then glowered at the little girl latched onto his legs, a mixture of disbelief and annoyance on his face. She completely ignored the look on his face and began to ramble about her day and how much she missed him. Ann's mother stood in the doorway of Ron's office, simply watching the scene unfold.

"Leslie," he said calmly. "Please remove your daughter from my leg before I do something drastic."

"C'mon baby girl, give him a minute," Leslie said, desperately trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. She had no idea why, but her three year old daughter was completely in love with Ron Swanson. Any time Ann saw him she instantly smiled and wanted to play with him. Leslie thought it was adorable; Ben was a little upset that his daughter got more excited over Ron than she did with him.

Ann pouted for a moment but complied with her mother's wishes and let go of Ron's legs. However, she stayed as close to him as possible. Ron noticed her closeness and sighed.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked the pair.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by and invite everybody to Ann's birthday party; it's next Saturday. " She glanced at her little girl, who was looking anxiously at her mother."Okay, you can give him the invitation." Leslie handed her daughter the paper invitation, who in turn handed it to a scowling Ron.

"I'm turning four!" Ann announced proudly.

"Bully for you," Ron grumbled. The little girl giggled and clutched his hand in hers. The man sighed but allowed Ann to hold it.

"Did I hear my boo come in?" Tom asked, peering into Ron's office. Ann smiled brightly at Tom and nodded.

"I'm having a birthday party and you're invited!" She said excitedly.

"Sweet, I'll get to meet some MILFs," Tom said with a grin. Ann gave him a puzzled look while Leslie frowned.

"Reign it in please."

"Fine," Tom sighed.

"Oh, can you help her give out the rest of her invitations?"

"Anything for the mayor of Pawnee. C'mon mini Ann, let's go annoy April." The two left and began talking to the other employees of the Parks and Recreation department.

"She's a lot like you," Ron muttered.

"You're really adorable with her," Leslie remarked.

"I tolerate her," Ron shot back. The blonde gave him a pointed look, knowing full and well that whatever he said, Ron was basically putty in her daughter's hands.

"Can you make the party?"

"I suppose," he said unenthusiastically. "What do little girls like by the way?"

"Well Ann loves books, dolls, and soccer, so anything that involves one of those should be good," Leslie said. She glanced at her wristwatch and slightly jumped. "Sorry, we have to run; we're meeting Ben for lunch."

"You're looking good Wyatt," Ron said nonchalantly. She could hear the unspoken words: _I'm happy for you_. Leslie smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks Swanson."

**I seriously want Ben and Leslie to get married, have a daughter, and name her after Ann. I'm convinced that they would be the CUTEST FAMILY EVER. Hopefully this chapter was okay; I had some trouble with the editing. However, I really wanted to update, so I posted it anyway. Also, I just missed Ron, lol. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-hxw1 1h: I'm so glad that you liked it! Yeah, that episode was pretty mushy but fantastic. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-pawneegoddess: First, I absolutely love your username! Aw, I'm so glad that you look forward to updates! It makes me really happy to hear that people like this story. Ben and Leslie are always so much fun to write, although at times I do struggle with Leslie. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-(there wasn't a username, so this is to my anonymous reviewer!): Yeah, we definitely need more Ben and Leslie fics. They're the best couple. Thanks for the Who advice! I plan on exploring the series soon. Thanks for reviewing!**


	18. Ben, You're Pregnant

**Author's Note: New chapter! Yay! Who else is excited for the return of Parks and Recreation this week? I want to say thank you to all of my readers: you guys are AMAZING! Special shout out to Pineapple 23, who asked about seeing Ben's reaction to the pregnancy. I appreciate constructive criticism but please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Eighteen: Ben, You're Pregnant

Leslie took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She could do this: she was Leslie Knope! She married two male penguins, organized the Harvest Festival, filled the pit, and became the mayor of Pawnee. Telling her husband that they were expecting should have been easy!

"Okay, okay, it's not that hard. All I have to say is 'Ben, you're pregnant'. Yeah…No! Crap!" She groaned in frustration. Why couldn't she just say it?

"Ben, I'm pregnant," Leslie said. There, that was right. Three little words; that was all it took.

"What?" A voice exclaimed. She whirled around to find her husband staring at her in shock.

"You're pregnant?" Ben asked, a stunned expression on his face. Leslie nodded and waited anxiously for his reaction. Ben looked at her for a few moments before his face split into a wide smile.

"Oh my god, we're gonna have a baby," he exclaimed excitedly and he instantly embraced her. He began to pepper her with quick kisses, his lips touching every part of her face and neck. Leslie did the same to him, simply reveling in the moment. Ben pulled her close to him and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

Why had she been afraid? Of course Ben would be happy. This was her husband; the sweetest man that she had ever met. He was going to be a dad and she was going to be a mom and they would be together. That was the important part.

"We're gonna have a family," Ben said. Leslie nodded and smiled. She kissed him and later that night they began to prepare for their bright future.

**Okay, even I will admit that this is unabashed BenxLeslie fluffiness. I couldn't help myself :) Does everyone like these sweet drabbles or would you guys prefer something more serious or angsty? I've been toying with the idea of some sadder drabbles, but I'm not sure if I like them or not. Oh and if anyone has any promts, please let me know! Even if it takes me forever to write, I won't ignore a request. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-hxw1 1h: I'm really happy that you like Ann! I wasn't sure if people liked her or not. Like other authors, I'm a little nervous about my OCs. I'll definitely do a chapter with both Anns at some point! I think it would be fun to see them interact with each other. Haha yeah, kids always seem to love people that don't really like kids. Thanks for reviewing! You've reviewed a lot of these chapters and I really appreciate it. Seriously, it makes me so happy. **

**-Danielle: I'm so glad that you liked it! Ron can be a hard character to capture (I mean, he's so epic) so it makes me happy to hear that I did a decent job staying true to his personality. Yeah, Parks and Recreation fanfiction has kept me sane during the brief hiatus. There are so many great stories here on FFnet. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-pawneegoddess: Yeah, I love when you get to see Ron's softer side. Because as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he does care. Leslie would definitely name her daughter after her best friend or a strong political woman, I totally agree. I really hope that we get to see Ben and Leslie have a family together! I firmly believe that they would be the cutest family ever. Haha Tom never quite realizes when he says something inappropriate. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Stormy Why: It's such a great compliment when I hear that I keep everyone in character! Really, it's so nice to hear. Because that's what I try to do in each drabble and I'm glad that I'm achieving my goal. I hope you continue to like this story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, thanks to those who favorited/alerted this story!**


	19. Metal Bikini

**Author's Note: I'm sure that this has been done multiple times by people more talented than me, but I couldn't resist. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Nineteen: Metal Bikini

Ben was grateful to finally be home. Work had been terrible; nonstop meetings and migraines had made the day extremely frustrating. The one thing he had to look forward to was his date later that night with Leslie. Ben grinned, happiness bubbling inside of him. It was their one year anniversary and he had made reservations at a fancy Italian restaurant for them.

He heard the bedroom door open and Ben looked up, expecting to see either of his roommates. Instead, he was met with a sight that caused his heart to stop. Leslie stood in the doorway wearing Princess Leia's iconic metal bikini. Her blonde hair was in a braid, her makeup was tastefully done, and a sexy smile was on her lips.

"Hello Luke Skywalker," Leslie purred. Ben blinked and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Uh, Princess Leia is actually in love with Han Solo. Luke was in love with Leia too but obviously that was before he knew that she was his twin sister." He began to nervously ramble about the complicated relationship between the three main characters of Star Wars. The blonde listened to him for a moment, a fond smile on her face, before she remembered why she was wearing the costume in the first place.

"Sit down," she commanded and Ben obeyed. He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes riveted to her every move. Leslie nodded approvingly and held his hands with hers.

"I know that I don't normally do this sort of thing, costumes and stuff, but I wanted to do something special for our anniversary. I knew that you would like it and it would make you happy. I'm completely in love with you Ben Wyatt," she confessed, a slight blush on her cheeks. Ben stared at her in wonder.

He wasn't good with words. He never had been. When Ben was nervous or emotionally he would stumble, never seeming to be able to fully express his feelings. "I love you so much Leslie," he whispered. He reached forward and his fingertips gently caressed her stomach. Leslie shivered and she bit her lip. Ben smiled at the reaction and then replaced his fingers with his lips. He placed soft kisses on her skin, eager to be as close to her as possible. Maybe he couldn't tell her exactly how much she meant to him. How she was the sun to his earth, how his entire world revolved around her. How hearing her laughter and seeing her smile made his chest ache with pleasure. But at the very least he could tell Leslie that he loved her.

She grew impatient with his slow, deliberate movements and leant down to kiss him. Ben eagerly responded, his mouth molding against hers. Leslie sighed in pleasure, sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around him.

"What about our dinner reservations?" Ben asked between kisses.

"I'm okay with not having dinner," she replied.

"Sounds good to me."

**This is unabashedly fluffy and romantic (I hope!). I was just in that sort of mood. Star Wars would be such a turn on for Ben ;) Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**Shout outs: **

**-Stormy Why: I have to admit, I was a little disappointed by the lack of BenxLeslie but it ended on a sweet note :) Thanks for reviewing again!**


	20. All Wrong

**Author's Note: This story has reached its twentieth chapter, woo hoo! I've had so much fun to writing "Love, Laughter, and Everything In Between". I just want to thank all my readers; I don't say this enough but you guys are amazing! I also want to thank all of my reviewers; your reviews make me so happy! A special shout out to those who have consistently reviewed this story. This is set during 4x06 "End of the World", so if you haven't seen it yet you may want to skip this chapter. This chapter is a little shorter than my recent ones but I think it works well. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Twenty: All Wrong

Shauna really was his type. She was smart, successful, and oh so pretty. She flirted with him, laughed at his corny jokes, and Ben desperately wished that he was interested in the reporter. He _wanted _to be attracted to her.

The old Ben would have liked Shauna. He would have flirted with her and eventually asked her out to dinner. The first date would have been a little awkward but they would have enjoyed themselves. Ben would have made a fool of himself but she would have found it endearing. They would have had a couple of fun, casual dates before they seriously began seeing each other. They would have shared black coffee in the morning and soft kisses at night. He could have been happy with her.

But now that lovely brown hair was too dark for him. Her hazel eyes weren't blue like they should have been. Her voice was too breathy and she didn't smell like sugar. She was just all wrong for him because at the end of the day she wasn't Leslie Knope.

Ben hadn't expected to fall so hard for the Deputy Director of the Parks and Recreation department. It was rather surprising; he had never fallen in love so quickly. But how could he not? She was so vivacious, intelligent, gorgeous and kind. Ben had really seen a future with her.

Unfortunately, life had a habit of kicking his ass. Before he knew it they were no longer a couple. While he understood the reasons behind the break up, Ben was still struggling. He still wanted to be with her, to wake up with her in his arms. But that wasn't possible anymore; Leslie wasn't his girlfriend. As hard as it was to admit, Ben needed to move on.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs: **

**-ARSpunky: Aww thanks! I'm really glad that you thought it was beautiful. I gotta admit that I like those lines too; they were romantic without (hopefully!) being too mushy. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**-pawneegoddess: Haha, how could Star Wars not be a turn on for Ben? That's what makes him so cute! :) Oh man, I can't get enough Ben and Leslie fluff either. They're just so adorable together! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**-Stormy Why: Nice job guessing where the chapter was headed! I figured it was kinda obvious but it was still fun. I like to think that Ben would eventually force Leslie to watch Star Wars and she would become more obsessed than him, lol. Any time Ben is nerdy I love him even more! That's my kind of guy ;) Thanks for reviewing again!**


	21. Awesome and Arousing

**Author's Note: Another short little chapter :) This contains spoilers for 4x13 "Bowling for Votes" so if you haven't seen it you should avoid this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Twenty One: Awesome and Arousing

Leslie never had a boyfriend punch another guy in her defense. It was awesome and surprisingly arousing. Truth be told, she had always assumed that it would irritate her. Wasn't the whole practice a bit barbaric? After all, Leslie Knope was a smart, independent woman who could handle things all by herself. She didn't need a bodyguard.

She had been wrong. It had been SO satisfying to see Ben hit that guy; the jerk had it coming. However, it wasn't just the punch itself that was so fantastic. It was the fact that it Ben, of all people, threw it. Leslie loved her boyfriend but she knew that he wasn't a fighter. Ben was generally a pacifist and tried to resolve conflicts without violence. But hearing a guy insult her made him resort to physical aggression; Ben had lost control of himself because of her. Maybe Leslie was crazy for thinking that it was romantic but she couldn't help it. It was nice to know that she had finally found a man who thought she was worth protecting.

So she threw her arms around him and hungrily kissed her boyfriend. Even if Leslie didn't need a knight in shining armor, she definitely needed her Ben.

**After the angst of the last chapter, I figured we needed some cuteness again :) Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs: **

**-ARSpunky: Sorry it was so sad! I wanted to write something a little different from my recent chapters, so the last chapter just kinda came out. Angsty chapters are good every once in a while. Haha well I'm glad that you cheered yourself up :) Lol there's plenty of fluff in this fic! I'm a sucker for mush too, especially if it involves Ben and Leslie. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**-Stormy Why: The Ben and Leslie scenes broke my heart in that episode :( You could see how they were both struggling with the aftermath of their breakup. I was relieved that he didn't end up with Shauna too! I was afraid he was gonna get in a rebound relationship with her and that the writers would drag out their inevitable reunion. Haha yeah, Ben is definitely no Mark B (I'm not even gonna attempt to spell his last name). Awww thanks! I try really hard to get into a character's perspective. Ohhhh Adam Scott is SO CUTE! Combine that with nerdiness and how could anyone resist? Thanks for reviewing again!**

**-pawneegoddess: Thanks! I liked that episode too. I particularly liked the scene between Leslie and Ron when she confesses that if it was the end of the world, she would pick Ben over her career. It was a really nice moment between the two. Thank you, I really do try to write in a character's POV. I'm not always successful, but I think it's important to at least attempt to write in character. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted this story!**


	22. Babysitting

**Author's Note: Why is there no new episode this Thursday? I don't want to wait another week! I'm too impatient :/ This chapter was a little hard with both Anns; hopefully it's not too confusing. Special shout out to hxw1 1h who asked about a chapter with adult and baby Ann. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Twenty Two: Babysitting

"Ann, Ann, Ann," the little girl babbled excitedly.

"Yup, your Auntie Ann is coming over," Leslie told her. "She's gonna watch you while Daddy and I go out. Are you gonna be a good girl?" Ann nodded seriously and hugged her Li'l Sebastian doll. Leslie couldn't help but smile at the sight. Ann had always loved her mom's plush doll and for her past birthday Ben had gotten his daughter a miniature version of it. Of course she had loved it and carried it everywhere with her.

The doorbell rang and the three year old eagerly ran to greet her aunt. Ben opened the door and Ann entered the house.

"Hi mini me," she said cheerfully and the little girl leapt into her open arms. The older woman picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Ah, Annie, you're getting too big for me!" Ann laughed. "Soon I won't be able to pick you up."

"Thanks for watching her," Ben said with a grateful smile.

"It's not a problem," the brunette replied.

"Bye baby," Leslie said lovingly. Ben placed a quick kiss on their daughter's cheek and the two left.

"So what do you want to do mini me?" Ann thought for a moment and she eventually decided on coloring. The pair drew orange trees and purple dogs for a while and then they ate macaroni and cheese. After dinner the two sat on the couch and watched TV. Ann's favorite show was Dora the Explorer so they spent the night going on adventures with Dora and Boots. Ann cuddled with her aunt and eventually she fell asleep. Ann looked fondly at the child curled in her arms. The little girl reminded her so much of Leslie. She had the same large grin and blonde hair. Ann was also very outgoing, always eager to talk to people, and had a bright personality that drew others to her. But the nurse could see Ben in there as well. Ann had her father's soft brown eyes and his habit of nervous ramblings. The little girl really was a mixture of both of her parents.

Ann had always enjoyed babysitting, even when she was younger. But she was especially happy to watch her namesake; Ann was just so _adorable_. She could remember the day she was born. Ben had been so nervous and during the delivery Leslie had cursed like a sailor. Ann was still touched that they named their baby after her; it meant a lot to her.

Ann heard the click of the front door opening and a moment later the couple walked in. They greeted her and then headed towards their baby girl.

"How was she?" Ben asked as his wife carefully picked up their daughter, careful not to wake her. The three year old mumbled incoherently and nuzzled sleepily against her mother.

"She was great," Ann assured him.

"We really appreciated it," Leslie said thankfully.

"I don't mind at all," Ann remarked. She affectionately ruffled the little girl's hair and then headed home.

**The Wyatts would be the cutest family ever. I say this every time I write about them because IT'S TRUE. NBC, this needs to happen. **

**Shout outs: **

**-Stormy Why: I love "The Office" too! Yeah, I was a little afraid that they were gonna do the long, drawn out 'Jim and Pam' route with Ben and Leslie, but I'm glad that they got back together fairly quickly. Haha as soon as the scene aired I thought "I have to write about this". Ben has always been my favorite character too! Adam Scott is absolutely perfect! Lol his character just keeps getting better and better. Oh, I LOVED when he punched that jerk; I thought it was absolutely romantic! I just figured that Leslie would hate stuff like that in theory but when it happens she would secretly love it. Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me blush, lol. I'm really glad that you love these drabbles. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**-benandleslie: I'm so glad that you like it! I really do try my best to capture their awesomeness and keep them in character. I'm a huge Ben and Leslie fan too (haha obviously!); they're such a fantastic couple. Really, I've loved them together since Adam Scott's first appearance. I'll definitely do a chapter with Ben proposing. I've been thinking about doing a multi-chaptered fic about that so I've kind of held off on in here. But I'll definitely do one :) Haha yeah, there's SO many ways it could happen. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-pawneegoddess: Haha, sorry for breaking your resolve! Although I take that as a huge compliment :) Yeah I figured after that angsty chapter we needed more cuteness. Oh my god, I LOVED when he punched him! It was great! Especially his reaction immediately after he does it. I'm glad that you thought it was in character for Leslie. Wow, I can't believe you go back and reread them. That makes me so happy! It's great to hear that my story is so liked; your reviews make me blush too. How can no one in your house understand why you love them? How could you not? Oh, believe me, there are others (AKA me) who love Ben and Leslie. I probably love them too much… Lol, thank you for both reviews! Seriously, I really appreciate it!**


	23. Mother Knows Best

A**uthor's Note: We haven't seen Marlene yet in this story, so I thought it was about time! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. Also, Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Twenty Three: Mother Knows Best

Marlene had never approved of Leslie's previous boyfriends. She loved her daughter but on the whole she had terrible taste in men. Truth be told, Marlene couldn't remember half of their names; many of them had been dull and unremarkable. Ben Wyatt was a completely different story.

When she first met him, Marlene had dismissed the man as well. He had been soft and a pushover; hardly a man worthy of respect. She had certainly been proven wrong. Marlene knew that she was an intimidating woman and she liked it that way. It took nerve to stand up to her and she was only impressed by someone who had the guts to do it. Against all odds, Wyatt had actually earned her respect. He had taken control of their second meeting with the perfect amount of aggression and finesse. She began to pay more attention to him and she found herself intrigued by the deputy city manager.

So Marlene made a pass at him; really, it was all just harmless fun. Wyatt was young, handsome and intelligent and it had been years since she had flirted with a younger man. Needless to say she had been a little shocked when later that afternoon he had stormed into her office and declared that he was dating Leslie. Wyatt had judged her well; she would never say a word of their relationship and risk her daughter's job. However, that didn't mean she was an idiot; why not take the advantage if presented with one? So she bargained for more buses and he had grinned at her response. Marlene knew then and there that he was the man for her daughter.

Wyatt was the sort of man Leslie needed: someone who understood and shared her passions but was also strong and confident in his own right. Her daughter also needed someone with a back bone; Leslie could be a bit of a steamroller as well and she needed someone to keep her in check at times. Marlene had hoped for years that Leslie would find someone worthy of her and she had started to doubt that it would ever happen. But the Marlene had seen the way Wyatt looked at her daughter, as if she was the sun and moon combined, and she knew that the waiting was over. Oh yes, Marlene certainly approved of Leslie's new boyfriend.

**Marlene was an interesting character to write; I'll think about doing another one with her in the future. What do you guys think? **

**Shout outs: **

**-hxw1 1h: Lol now I want to know what the noise sounded like! I'm glad that you loved it! Warm fuzzies are always good :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**-pawneegoddess: No one can resist Ben and Leslie cuteness; it's an irrefutable fact. I really do want it to happen on the show. Leslie and Ben would be the best parents ever and their kid would be super adorable. Hmm that's true; I have seen a lot of fics with them having a daughter. I wrote it that way because I love the idea of them naming her after Ann. A little boy would be cute too! I'll definitely write a chapter with them having a son. I really don't know how anyone could NOT love them…it's Ben and Leslie! Haha I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-lovingthis100: In my humble opinion, it is not wrong to love a tv couple this much. Haha obviously I'm a little biased, but I really do think Ben and Leslie are one of the sweetest/cutest couples ever. Aww thank you :) Yeah my stories tend to be on the shorter side; I don't know why, but I can never manage writing longer ones. I'm working on it though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Stormy Why: At least there's a new episode this week! I'm very excited to see Dave again; he really was a great character. And I'm hoping that awkwardness with the ex leads to some cute Ben and Leslie scenes :) Wyatt family needs to happen, it really does. If not, I will be horribly disappointed. I agree, Parks and Recreation and The Office need to stay different; it works better that way. Oh I love your overtly long reviews! Lol they are very flattering and make me think I'm a decent writer, lol. Generally, I'm happy with any Ben and Leslie fic and there really are a lot of great ones here on FF. net. Thanks for reviewing!**


	24. First Kiss

**Author's Note: Finally an update! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Ugh college has been crazy and I was busy doing papers and other unpleasant things :( I'm surprised that this idea didn't occur to me sooner; it seems like such an obvious moment to write about! Oh and for everyone who reads my other story "Marry Me?" I'll hopefully have a new chapter up soon. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way**

Chapter Twenty Four: First Kiss

Ben had tried to fight it, he really had. He had told himself countless times that regardless of his attraction for the pretty blonde, there was no way that he could make a move. Leslie was the Deputy Director of the Parks and Recreation department and he was the Deputy City Manager; he couldn't pursue a relationship with her. There would be serious repercussions and they would both lose their jobs. For a while Ben had managed to suppress his feelings; he had ignored the urge to hug her or clasp her hand.

But he couldn't take seeing her casually discuss work and pretend that Indianapolis didn't happen. He couldn't stand there and talk about everyday things when all he wanted was her lips against his. They were past the point of skirting around their feelings. Ben had been so happy the previous night when they had finally talked about their mutual attraction and connection. That moment was practically burned into his mind, haunting his every thought, and he _needed_ her to acknowledge that those confessions were real.

So without thinking he kissed Leslie and Ben realized that he had waited far too long. Her lips were so soft and lovely and he never wanted to stop. All he could focus on was the beautiful woman in his arms and her every response. He had always imagined that kissing Leslie Knope would be extraordinary, but his fantasies didn't do her justice. She was passionate and tender and everything he could want. Ben pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss. He eagerly explored every corner of her mouth, reveling in the sweetness. After a while she pulled back and looked briefly into his eyes. For a moment Ben was afraid that she would turn away but instead she kissed him again.

Ben knew that they had to talk about this and that they would have to deal with a lot of crap. But he could at least enjoy the one moment when no one else existed but them.

**I remember when this aired I freaked out and screamed in happiness. Hopefully this is romantic, which is sort of what I was going for. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs: **

**-pawneegoddess: Yeah I think they would name a son after a politician. Haha I wonder what Ron's reaction would be if they named their son after him; I think he would be a mentor and make sure that he turns out to be another "Swanson" lol. I'm glad you liked it! I loved that episode too; having Marlene hit on Ben was hysterical. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Stormy Why: I feel like they softened Marlene a bit, which can make her character a little inconsistent. Plus we don't see her too often. But I like her interactions with Leslie on the whole; I wouldn't mind seeing her again. How did you like Dave coming back? Oh my god, your reviews make me ridiculously embarrassed and happy. Really, thank you. It's the greatest feeling when you know that other people like your stories. Haha if you want to read magnificent, read any story by Panache. I can't even begin to compare. **

**Also thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted the story!**


	25. Too Good

**Author's Note: ANOTHER long wait! I'm sorry you guys! I had difficulty with my other story and I got distracted by it. Anyway….I need to thank everyone because this story has reached over FIFTY REVIEWS! Wow! Seriously, thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate it; you all make me smile :) I'm happy that people still like this story and hopefully I can keep it up! This is set somewhere in 4x17 "Campaign Shake-Up" so this may not make sense if you haven't seen that episode yet. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Twenty Five: Too Good

Leslie couldn't help but feel unsettled by her conversation with Jennifer. She didn't have any real reason; the talk had been nice. In fact, Bobby's new campaign manager had been very complimentary to both herself and Ben. She had admired Leslie for her politics and ideas and Ben on his performance as campaign manager and the skillful way he had helped her rise in the polls. Ben had seemed embarrassed by the praise but also rather pleased. Leslie didn't blame him. Jennifer Barkley was a famous, influential campaign manager and her opinion did matter. It was well deserved praise, no one knew that better than Leslie, but the way she said it that put the blonde on edge. Jennifer seemed impressed and somewhat shocked that such a great campaign manager was wasting his time on the mayoral elections of Pawnee. As if Ben was too special for a small town in the middle of nowhere…

The sad truth was that sometimes Leslie thought the same thing. She loved Pawnee and planned to stay there the rest of her life but she knew that not everyone felt the same way. Ben wasn't tied to the city like she was…he could easily move on. Leslie knew that her boyfriend was an incredibly intelligent man who could have a real future in politics as either a campaign manager to famous politicians or pursuing his own dreams of running for office. Ben had gotten over his past and his history with Ice Town could even be used to his advantage. Leslie could still remember being eighteen, seeing his photo in the newspaper, and being in complete awe of him. She knew deep down that he could do anything that he wanted. But instead Ben stayed with her in order to help her fulfill her dreams and Leslie was absolutely terrified that she was holding him back.

He had already demonstrated that he was willing to sacrifice himself for her. Ben gave up his job as Deputy City Manager and supported her full time in her campaign. At the time, Leslie had been so caught up in everything that she didn't stop and think about the possible ramifications. Was she being selfish? Would he grow to resent her? Was he wasting his potential just to help her?

"Leslie," a voice said, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you okay?" She looked up to see Ben gazing at her curiously. She didn't know what to say, how to express her fear and longing.

Leslie silently nodded her head and offered him a small smile. He was too good for her and she knew it. Maybe she was selfish but Leslie needed Ben in her life, in a way that she had never experienced before. She would do whatever she had to in order to ensure that she could share her life with Ben. Leslie loved him and she didn't care what happened in the future as long as she could clasp his hand in hers.

**This evolved from an idea of seeing Leslie jealous; I don't quite know how it morphed into this. I kind of like how this turned out though, although it sort of dissolved into pure fluff at the end. But that's okay, right? Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs: **

**-Long time fan: Aww I'm glad that you loved it! I definitely wanted to capture the nervousness and excitement that you can experience with a first kiss. I think Ben and Leslie had an excellent first kiss :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**-pawneegoddess: I just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews! They always make me so happy! Yes that episode was pretty awesome; it definitely ranks up there as one of my favorites. Haha I think we may be the same person because I did some yelling too. I wanted them to just jump each other at the restaurant, lol. Their kiss was absolute perfection; passionate yet sweet. I didn't know that song but I naturally checked it out after reading your review. IT'S PERFECT FOR BEN AND LESLIE! I approve :) Yeah I think Ron would have a great reaction. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Lovingthis: Sorry for the worry! If/when I decide to end this story I will definitely let you know. I hate when authors just randomly abandon their story with no notice. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Stormy Why: Sweet, romantic, and adorable? Haha I guess I hit the trifecta in the last chapter :) Aww thank you! I'm really glad that you liked it. I had mixed feelings about Dave. I think he was really out of character but it did offer some funny moments. I love Louie C.K. so I think he kind of saved it. I was hoping it would have been a bit better but the Ben/Leslie moments were great. And I absolutely loved seeing Ben freak out over all the cops; Adam Scott's face is priceless. Oh I probably get a little too excited when I see a review notification but whatever, lol. It's just really flattering and inspiring to hear feedback. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted the story!**


	26. Sway

**Author's Note: Sorry for another long wait. I want to update quickly but college has a habit of getting in the way. *sigh* But hopefully this fluffy chapter will make you all happy! This is set during 3x09 episode "April and Andy's Fancy Party".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Twenty Six: Sway

Leslie peeked over her shoulder to make sure that Orin hadn't followed them. She could see him still standing in the corner of the room and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I have to say, he terrifies me," Leslie whispered confidentially.

"I think he terrifies everyone," Ben replied with a wry grin. "Except Chris. Apparently Orin couldn't handle his continual assault of positivity." They shared a look and then dissolved into laughter.

"This turned out to be a great wedding," Ben remarked, scanning the room. MouseRat was playing in the background everyone seemed to be in a good mood; people were talking, dancing, eating, drinking, and laughing.

"It did," she admitted. "I'm still worried about them. I know that they love each other but this was so reckless. They haven't been dating that long and marriage is such a huge step."

"I know…but maybe sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith." Ben said, his dark eyes meeting hers. Leslie felt her cheeks flush but she maintained eye contact.

"I guess you never know until you try." The pair stood in silence for a couple of minutes and Leslie awkwardly fiddled with her hands.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Leslie looked at him in surprise. Ben was smiling at her, soft and sweet, and she felt her heart tighten at the sight. She nodded and his smile grew even wider. They reached for each other, hesitantly, and suddenly Leslie felt like a timid thirteen year old girl. Ben linked his left hand with her right and placed his other hand on the small of her back. The contact sent a small shiver up her spine and she leaned into his embrace. They began to sway to the music and for a moment they were just Ben and Leslie.

Something had shifted between them. Up to this point everything between them had always been fairly professional. The flirtation, the attraction, the _thing_ between them had never been realized; it was a line they both knew they couldn't cross. Leslie had kept her feelings in check because she knew that he was leaving for Indianapolis. But now, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the possibility of acting on those emotions. Should Leslie cross that line now? She couldn't just ignore the connection that she felt with him. She examined his face and realized that she would regret not going after him; Ben was too wonderful for her to let slip by.

Before Leslie knew it the song ended and they reluctantly stepped apart. Ben seemed suddenly uncomfortable and excused himself. She groaned in frustration and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Was she reading him wrong? But he returned after a couple of minutes with Leslie's favorite drink and she had a feeling that maybe she was right after all.

For the rest of the night Leslie kept the conversation light and casual, but she slowly began to plan how she would ask out Ben Wyatt.

**This was an idea of what could have led Leslie to asking Ben out in the 3x10 episode "Soulmates". Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Shout outs:**

**-Pawneeg0ddess: Emotions are good :) Very complimentary actually, lol. I don't think Ben would ever resent Leslie but at some point I feel like the thought would cross Leslie's mind. Yeah, I'm not sure who is going to win; it can go either way at this point. Haha we have the same feelings. While I want Leslie to succeed, I also want her to stay with her adorable Parks and Recreation family. I know, this hiatus is pretty terrible. I need more Parks and Rec! Don't be sorry for long reviews! They make me incredibly happy! Seriously, thanks for reviewing again!**

**-Stormy Why: I don't mind the campaign plot line, but that might be because it has led to some great Ben/Leslie interactions. I like to see them working as a team :) Haha it's okay, you're still sane. Yeah, those jokes weren't great, especially being right in front of Ben. But I didn't take them too seriously, I guess just because I know that Leslie is completely into Ben. I'm surprised that they haven't really delved into Leslie's feelings about what Ben has given up to be with her, but maybe they will at a later episode. But I still think they're perfect together. WOW, I may not be sane; I think I love the Ben/Leslie relationship too much. Lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted this story!**


	27. Proposal

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Fluffiness abounds in this chapter :) Special shout out to benandleslie, who asked about a proposal chapter a while ago. Sorry for the delay! For anyone who reads my other story "Marry Me?" the proposal in this chapter is different than the one that will be in that story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Chapter Twenty Seven: Proposal

"Ben, can't this wait? We're going to be late for dinner."

"Tom asked me to pick up some documents from his desk that he forgot."

"Why on earth would he ask you to do th-" Leslie stopped in midsentence, shock on her features. She took a tentative step into the room and stared at the Parks and Recreation office. The entire room was full of tulips, her favorite flowers, and an elegant dinner was placed on a table in the middle of the room. Candlelight illuminated the space and soft music from a radio was playing in the background. Ben looked covertly at his girlfriend and was pleased by her stunned reaction.

"C'mon," he said and he gently guided her to the table. Ben pulled the seat out for her and Leslie wordlessly sat down. He sat opposite her, opened the bottle of red wine, and poured them each a glass.

"Happy anniversary," Ben said with a large smile.

"Happy anniversary," she responded, her cheeks flushed. Ben's smile grew and he leaned across the table to place a quick kiss on her lips. During dinner they discussed various topics but Ben had a hard time concentrating on their talk. He couldn't help but be distracted by the presence of a small black box in his right pocket. The idea of marriage had always made him nervous but not anymore; Ben knew she was the one for him.

Before Leslie, he never imagined himself getting married. Ben's previous job had made it hard to connect to people and form roots in any one location. But somehow a petite blonde and her quirky city challenged his entire way of life and Ben had been completely helpless. Before he knew it, he had fallen in love with Leslie Knope and wanted to share his life with her.

"Ben, are you okay?" He looked up to see his girlfriend looking anxiously at him, concern etched on her features. He nodded and resumed the conversation.

"This was wonderful," Leslie announced at the end of the meal. She studied his face for a moment and offered him a soft smile. "Ben…No one has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you."

"Leslie…" he paused, suddenly nervous and intimidated. Leslie looked at him curiously and he fortified his courage and got off of his chair and knelt in front of her. The blonde gasped as Ben pulled out the box and opened it. A small diamond caught the light and sparkled happily.

"Leslie, this spot will always be where I first met you and I'm so grateful that I did. I can't even imagine my life without you," he stammered. "I want to wake up to your face every morning and plan a future with you. You're it. You're the love of my life and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Of course," she responded, tears in her eyes, and a moment later they were wrapped in each other's arms.

**My favorite flowers are tulips and I figured Leslie would like them as well, considering her bright and cheerful demeanor. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-pawneeg0ddess: I'm glad that it made you smile! Gotta love fluffy fanfiction :) I enjoy writing fluffy chapters, but every once in a while it's fun to write angst. Yeah that episode was fantastic; Ben and Leslie and April and Andy had some really cute moments. Parks and Recreation seriously has the best couples. I wish they had shown her realization more too, but you're probably right. I guess the shorter season made it a little harder. Oh well, at least Ben and Leslie are in love! That's what is important, right? Lol. You're definitely not alone in Ben/Leslie obsession. They're such a great couple! Thank you, it's very flattering to hear that I'm a good writer. Thanks for both reviews! **

**-WithEveryBreath: Thanks, I'm happy to hear that you loved it! I will be relieved when this hiatus is over. Haha the only songs that shouldn't be applicable to Ben/Leslie are the super angsty break up songs. NOT ACCEPTABLE. Lol I just pretend that they never broke because we all knew that they were gonna get back together. But if they break up for real I will be upset beyond words. And yes, I get your point :) They really are the best couple ever. Oh no, I hope you didn't fail! Although that is pretty flattering. I updated "Marry Me?" too, so that should be good news. I pretty much love every Ben/Leslie interaction on the show; seriously, these writers can do no wrong. Believe me, I'm addicted too! I totally understand. Lol I'm not annoyed at all; it was a great review! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Stormy Why: Their first dance at the wedding will be very cute and fluffy (I'm hoping!). They really do need to get married in the show; they're perfect together. Awwww thank you! Haha I'm blushing now. I really appreciate the compliments :) Oh yes, the bowling moment is up there in my list of best Ben/Leslie interactions. Leslie does have to deal with some idiots during the campaign but I really do love to see the partnership between her and Ben. It's really fantastic to see on TV a guy helping and supporting his girlfriend's ambitions. Leslie can be a little clueless about the impact of her actions but I really do hope that at some point she'll show her gratitude and acknowledge what he has given up for her. Hahahaha your reviews comfort me; maybe my love/obsession of Ben and Leslie is normal :) Lol please leave long reviews! I love them! Seriously they make my day. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted this story!**


	28. The Doctor

**Author's Note: Maybe it was the long hiatus, but Ben and Leslie seemed extra couple-y and cute in the new episode. It made me very happy! After the oneshot I just wrote, "Only You", I figured it was time to write a bit of fluff. Warning, I have become COMPLETELY obsessed with Doctor Who so this is my inner fan girl just having fun :) Sorry if you're not a Doctor Who fan and you are completely lost for this chapter. Oh and a (sort of) shout out to pawneeg0ddess who mentioned that it would be interesting for Ben and Leslie to have a son. If you're not a fan of Doctor Who, I'll write a different chapter about them having a boy. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Doctor

"It's Halloween!" The little boy announced gleefully. "Mom, Dad, look at my costume!" He was clothed in a small tweed jacket, a miniature red bow tie, a fez, and black pants and shoes.

"Ron, what on earth has Daddy done to you?" Leslie asked her son, shooting her husband a pointed look. Every year they dressed as a family for Halloween and this year Ron had decided that he wanted to be the Doctor from "Doctor Who", much to Leslie's ire. She had hoped that he would choose Harry Potter but instead he had fallen in love with the British science fiction show and would not be swayed.

"C'mon, he's the Eleventh Doctor! Admit it, you like the costume," Ben prodded with a smirk. The couple examined their six year old son who was playing happily with his toy sonic screwdriver. Leslie sighed and grudgingly confessed that she did like it.

"I look cool," he said proudly. "Right?"

"You look very cool," Ben assured him and he affectionately ruffled the boy's hair.

"You look great," Leslie confirmed. Ron grinned toothily at her response and she smiled; he was so much like his father. Her son shared Ben's unkempt dark hair, brown eyes, and love of all things relating to science fiction.

"Sweetie, why don't you get your bag for candy so we can head out?" She suggested. Ron nodded eagerly and headed towards his room.

"No one is going to know who we are," Leslie joked.

"I don't really mind," Ben commented. "We know, and that's what's important, right?" She smiled and nodded in agreement. Leslie loved these family moments and holidays where they could just relax and enjoy spending time together. She didn't mind that her son wanted to be a 1,103 years old Time Lord as long as Ron was happy.

"Plus, it's fun for me to dress up as the Doctor," he remarked offhandedly. Leslie looked at her husband's costume and gulped. Ben had decided to dress as the Tenth Doctor and he looked _very _good in his dark brown pinstripe suit and light brown overcoat. His hair was styled and he was wearing a black pair of glasses.

"Well Doctor, I have to say you're looking a little foxy," the blonde murmured seductively. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her for a kiss. It was brief but wonderful, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Leslie pulled away, a sly grin on her face.

"And you look pretty good too," Ben replied, his eyes trailing over her form. Leslie was dressed as Rose Tyler and was wearing a purple jacket, fuchsia t-shirt, and black pants. Her usual blonde curls were straight and her makeup was tasteful. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her again.

"Can we go trick or treating?" Ron interrupted, returning with his bag. His nose was scrunched in distaste; his mom and dad were always kissing. Laughing, Ben and Leslie pulled apart and then the three left.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm gonna start responding only to anonymous reviews in the fic; everyone else will get a PM. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted this story! In case you were wondering what their costumes looked like:**

**Ron:**

.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=653&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=UfhrIc_fvyRLIM:&imgrefurl=/costumes/another-adorable-tiny-time-lord-cosplay/&docid=KbaD7QG21yd9yM&imgurl=%253Fcb5e28&w=600&h=450&ei=RNCVT6bcNaaI6AGS-uieBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1066&vpy=71&dur=2671&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=204&ty=108&sig=104298720886447615558&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=202&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:82

**Leslie: **.com/albums/pp290/tensqueegal/cardiff/Doctor%20Who%20Exhibition/?action=view¤t=&newest=1

**Ben:**

.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=653&tbm=isch&tbnid=bkFCtlIzPbVCcM:&imgrefurl=/costumes/movies-tv/the-10th-doctor/&docid=GTrLjT3YKD_GUM&imgurl=&w=284&h=700&ei=UM6VT_7JGs6N6QG0quTxAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=833&vpy=81&dur=1992&hovh=353&hovw=143&tx=64&ty=257&sig=104298720886447615558&page=1&tbnh=156&tbnw=63&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:78


	29. Names

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's been a while since I updated, I'm so sorry! I had finals, surgery, and my other story "Marry Me?" take time away from this story. But now it's summer so hopefully I'll have more time to update. Special shout out to pawneeg0ddess, who asked about Ben and Leslie having a son and Ron's reaction to them naming their boy after him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Names

"Ron, we need to talk to you." The older man's eyes darted between the married couple and the door, trying to find an escape, but he frowned when he found none.

"What do you want?" He said uneasily and halfheartedly gestured to the seats in front of his desk. Ben and Leslie sat down and Ron's frown grew when he noticed how giddy Leslie was; it was _never _a good sign.

"As you know, I'm pregnant," Leslie declared. Beside her Ben chuckled as Ron shot her an incredulous look.

"Of course you are Wyatt," he replied dryly. "The whole town and I have known this for five months now." It was true; practically everyone in Pawnee knew that Leslie was pregnant. She was so exuberant and hormonal that it was hard to miss.

"Anyway, we went to an ultrasound appointment yesterday and found out that we were going to have a boy," Ben said.

"Congratulations," Ron said sincerely.

"Thanks! Anyway, we had already decided on a possible boy's or girl's name before the appointment," he continued.

"After talking about potential names, we decided that we wanted to name him after you. You mean so much to us Ron and you're such a big part of our lives. We came here today because we wanted to ask if you would be alright with that," Leslie interjected. She was looking at Ron excitedly and she was practically bouncing on the seat while she waited for his response. Ben was also eagerly awaiting his answer.

Ron's moustache briefly twitched but beyond that his facial expression didn't change. He sat silently behind his desk and stared at them for a couple of moments as if he was evaluating them. Ben and Leslie glanced at each other, unsure of what to do, and Leslie's excitement died down a little.

"If you don't want us to do that, it's okay," she mumbled after a while. A moment later the older man got up, went around the desk, and gestured for them to stand up. Without saying a word he gently kissed Leslie's cheek and then turned to Ben and shook his hand.

"That would be acceptable," Ron responded stiffly and the pair knew that he was trying to maintain his stoic reputation. Leslie smiled at his reaction and she threw her arms around him. Ron stiffened and awkwardly patted her back twice, obviously uncomfortable by the physical contact, but accepted the hug.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad that you agreed," the petite blonde exclaimed. "

"I am too," Ben said honestly. "We weren't sure how you would respond."

"However, there are conditions," Ron stated seriously. "Any child that bears my name must abide by the Swanson code. Your son will become a real man and learn everything that a man should." He gave them a pointed look. "Do you accept those terms?"

Ben and Leslie looked at each other, obviously amused, and nodded. Ron's chest puffed out proudly and he seemed rather pleased with himself.

**Despite his tough shell, we all know that Ron's a big old softie :) Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-SJ Apostolos: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far :) Haha I actually thought I didn't have enough details! Okay I'll definitely try to work on that in future chapters; not sure how I did on this one though. Thanks for the review and constructive criticism!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted this story!**


	30. Reunion

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, I'm so sorry! I really don't mean to have long waits between updates, stuff just seems to happen. I really will try to update faster. Wow, I can't believe we've reached chapter thirty! It's been a while since I've said this, so THANK YOU to all of my readers. I'm so glad people still seem to be enjoying my silly little story Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Thirty: Reunion

"I don't want to go," Ben said sullenly. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and frowned at the image; he looked ridiculous. It was obvious that he was trying too hard. His short brown hair was horribly messy despite his attempts to tame it, his suit looked too stiff, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"You already said yes," his wife reminded him patiently and Ben groaned at his own stupidity. For some reason, when he had gotten the invitation for his high school's reunion, it had seemed like a good idea to attend. In retrospect, it was a terrible decision.

Leslie watched him for a moment, gingerly wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his back.

"Ben, if you don't want to go, we don't have to," she said softly. "I'm not going to make you do anything. But I want you to know that you have no reason to be scared or embarrassed. Don't let the past stop you."

"I'm not scared," he protested but he knew that Leslie didn't believe him.

"Fine, maybe I'm a little anxious about going back," Ben confessed. "It's just…I was the laughing stock of Partridge. That's why I don't really go back there; I pretty much got tormented after Ice Town." Leslie let go of him and then turned him around so that they faced each other.

"Ben Wyatt, don't you realize how amazing you are? You're…" her voice trailed off as she tried to come up with the right words. "Ben, you are the strongest person I've ever met. When you were eighteen, you became _mayor_. That's incredible! I remember reading about you in the paper and being in complete awe." He couldn't help but be pleased at her words and Leslie giggled at his expression.

"I know that you were impeached, but that still doesn't change the fact that you pushed and put yourself out there. Plus, even though you made mistakes, you didn't give up. You became an auditor to show growth and responsibility and struggled to forge a career in politics. So many people would have abandoned their dreams but you didn't. Can't you see how rare, how incredible that is? Look at you now. You helped me win an election and you have that career in politics as a fantastic campaign manager."

Ben avoided her gaze and fiddled with his tie, somewhat embarrassed by the praise. She made him sound so amazing, when really he was just an average guy.

"You're also the sweetest, kindest, sexiest man I've ever met. You can hold your head high at any reunion," Leslie assured him and she pulled him in for a kiss. It was tender, a gentle brushing of lips, and Ben knew that it was her way of telling him that she loved him. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart.

"Alright, I guess we can go," he said.

"Oh good, I can't wait to show off my husband."

**I'm a little curious: what is everyone's favorite chapter? Do you guys prefer fluff or angst? Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	31. Stories

**Author's Note: This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write; it seemed extra fluffy. I meant to have it up sooner, but I'm working on a new story and one shot, so I got sidetracked. Enjoy everyone! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Chapter Thirty One: Stories

"C'mon, it's time for bed," Ben announced and scooped up the tired three year old. Ann instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against him.

"I'm not sleepy," she protested but a moment later she yawned widely.

"I can see that," Ben replied with a smile. "But Daddy is tired, so it's bedtime. Let's go say goodnight to Mommy." The pair headed into the kitchen where Leslie was perusing over some work that she had brought home earlier.

"Bedtime already?" She exclaimed, noticing Ann's pajamas. "Wow! Alright, good night baby girl."

"Night," the little girl answered drowsily and Leslie pressed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. Ben and Ann went to the bathroom to do her nightly routine and when they were done they went to the little girl's room. Ann crawled into bed and looked expectantly at her father.

"Tell me a story?" she asked.

"Of course," Ben responded and he went over to the bookcase and grabbed her favorite book. He started to read but Ann shook her head in protest.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you tell me your special story? Please?" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Ben knew that he couldn't say no.

"All right," he said and Ann grinned. She clutched her Li'L Sebastian plush toy and snuggled under the blankets.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl named Annie," he started. "She was very nice, smart, and pretty and she was loved by her family and friends." Ann listened quietly and her eyes were completely riveted on him.

"Now, Annie loved playing outside. One day at the park, she noticed that something was moving in a large bush. Curious, she went over to see what was there and Annie was surprised to see a beautiful brown horse. It was smaller than a normal horse and it was so tiny that it could practically fit in her hand," Ben continued.

"The horse said 'Hello little girl'"," he said in an exaggerated, deep voice and Ann giggled at the change. "My name is Sebastian. What's yours?"

"It's Annie!" his daughter replied excitedly and Ben nodded.

"Annie told him her name and Sebastian explained that he actually a special, magical horse. When a little boy or girl touched his nose, they were able to fly and talk to other animals. Annie petted Sebastian's nose and was excited to see that she could fly. The pair flew all over town and visited the zoo, where they met friendly monkeys and giraffes. They played together the entire afternoon and when it came time to go home, Annie promised that she would see him the next day. They became best friends and went on many adventures." His daughter sighed contentedly, gave him a small smile, and then closed her eyes. Her breathing became deeper and deeper until she finally drifted off to sleep.

Ben gently stroked her hair, whispered a soft good night, and then turned out the light.

**Ben will be the BEST father :) Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-Anonymous: Aww thank you! I'm glad you like my stories; it's always great to hear :) Wow you're review was very flattering! No I haven't written a book or anything, just the small stories. Yeah, it's rough between seasons; waiting is so hard! Lol I need my Ben and Leslie fix. Thanks for reviewing!**


	32. All You Need is Love

**Author's Note: I had a little trouble with the pacing of this chapter but I like the overall result. I was going for romantic ;) Shout out to WithEveryBreath, who asked about a DC chapter. I hope you guys like it! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan!**

Chapter Thirty Two: All You Need is Love

Leslie didn't want him to leave. The thought of being separated from Ben for six months made her ache but she was determined to be happy for him. Her boyfriend was talented, smart, and he DESERVED this amazing opportunity; she wasn't going to ruin it by whining or moping. Truth be told, Leslie barely had time to process the fact that Ben would be going to D.C. They only had two days to prepare for the move, so they spent the entire time packing and organizing. Even Ben's roommates pitched in, although Andy spent half the time playing with bubble wrap and April's main contribution was snide remarks.

The night before Ben left was tense. They tried to pretend that it was like any other night, but their conversation was stilted and awkward. Leslie tried to be extra cheerful, but she knew that Ben could see through her act. They had a quiet dinner and spent the night curled up on the couch, watching historical documentaries. She never wanted it to end but of course it did. After a while Ben sighed, shut off the TV, and turned to face her.

"Leslie," Ben started and she could see in his eyes that he wanted to have a serious talk about them. She flung her arms around him and cut him off by pressing her lips against his. Ben yelped in protest but Leslie took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was passionate, intense, and her mouth moved roughly against his. After a couple of heated minutes they broke apart, each gasping for desperately needed air.

"Leslie, we-"

"No," she begged. "I don't want to talk about it Ben." Leslie didn't want their last moments together marred by discussing the change to their relationship. She knew the basics of long distance romance; they would call each other, Skype, text, and do whenever they could to make it work. Leslie didn't want to think about Ben _not _being in Pawnee; instead, she wanted to appreciate the warmth of his skin and feel of his lips. Ben peppered her skin with kisses and she eagerly responded by pressing her body against his. They made out for a couple more minutes before Ben reluctantly pulled back.

"Leslie…tell me what's wrong."

"I'm going to miss you," she confessed. Tears formed in her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. "Crap, I wasn't planning on crying or saying anything! I'm really proud of you Ben and I don't want you to feel guilty or anything, it's just…"

"I know, it's going to be rough. But I'm coming back," he promised and Ben gave her a wry look. "Is that what you're afraid of? You think I'll just stay in D.C.? Don't you know how much I need you?" He kissed her again, long and deep.

"I like you and I love you," he said with a soft smile.

"I like you and I love you," Leslie repeated. "Ben, I love you so _much_."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, shout out to everyone who favorited/alerted this story!**


	33. Loss

**Author's Note: I'm a little nervous about this chapter because it's pretty sad. I don't really know why I wrote something like this; I guess I just wanted to do something different after so many fluffy chapters. Warning, this chapter has a lot of angst. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Thirty Three: Loss

"It'll be okay," Ben whispered softly but Leslie continued to sob. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulled her body close to his. The petite blond pressed her face into his chest and her warm tears soaked through his shirt. Ben's heart clenched at the sight and he tried to compose himself. He needed to be strong for both of them; he couldn't afford to break down. His world was spinning, the terrible sorrow threatening to overtake him, but he focused on taking care of Leslie.

"I promise, everything will be okay," Ben repeated, unsure if he was trying to convince himself or his wife.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I thought I was gonna lose you too but I didn't," he said harshly. Leslie looked up at him and Ben tightly gripped her face with his hands. They stared at each other for a moment before he urgently captured her lips with his. The kiss wasn't sweet or tender; it was angry, mournful, and _desperate _for a type of comfort that neither could really give. After a couple of heated minutes, the pair broke apart.

"I was terrified that I would lose you both on the same day… I don't know what I would do without you," Ben confessed, his voice raw with emotion. "You're my world, Leslie. God, I don't even think I could function without you." He drew in a ragged breath and anxiously ran his hands through his hair.

"You don't know what it was like…You were so pale and everyone was so frantic; I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't do ANYTHING; I had to stand there and watch while you battled for your life and then I got the news that our daughter-" Ben tried to hold back the tears but he could feel the wetness on his cheeks. His daughter had been perfect, beautiful; the little girl he had always dreamed of. Now, she was gone. Ben began to cry, giving in to the emotions he had been holding back. His wife didn't say anything but she gently brushed away the tears. He closed his eyes and leant into the touch, enjoying the small comfort. They sat in silence for a while and tried to comprehend the reality of their situation.

"I can't believe she…She was so tiny in my arms Ben," Leslie eventually murmured. She gazed at her empty arms, a dazed look on her face, and her face crumpled. "I love her so much. She was our baby girl, our daughter, our child, and now she's dead."

Leslie started to weep again and Ben fiercely kissed the top of her head.

"Leslie, look at me," he demanded and blue eyes bore into his. "I will miss our daughter every minute of every day, but we will make it through this."

"How?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out together."

**ALL THE FEELINGS! Why do I put my favorite characters through stuff like this? Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Shout outs:**

**-pawneeg0ddess: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I know, I'm pumped for season 5 too. I just hope Ben isn't gone that long; I need my fix of Ben/Leslie cuteness. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, shout outs to everyone who favorited/alerted this story!**


	34. Batman

**Author's Note: I promise I haven't forgotten this story! There's just been a lot going on recently and I haven't had a chance to write. After the last chapter, I figured it was time for some cuteness. Hopefully you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Thirty Four: Batman

"Ugh, where is it?" Leslie groaned as she flicked through the clothes. Ever since Ben had moved in, she had lost track of her stuff and often found her dresses and outfits mixed in with his things. He pretended to be irritated but Leslie knew that he like the coziness and the sheer intimacy of sharing everything. She loved it too; living with Ben was better than anything she could imagine.

Of course, losing track of clothes also had some drawbacks. Leslie grew more frustrated as her search continued and she was practically ready to pull her hair out. The closet was a complete mess and she began to look through everything again when she noticed a large black garment bag.

"What on earth?" It definitely wasn't hers; why did Ben have one? All of his other suits were carefully placed in the closet but none of them were in a garment bag. Curious, she took it out closet and opened it. Leslie squeaked when she found a full Batman suit and she stared at it in shock. Ben had a Batman costume? How hadn't she found this sooner?

"Leslie, we're gonna be late if we don't-" Ben said as he entered their bedroom but stopped when he saw the costume in her hands. He paled and seemed very flustered.

"Sorry," she apologized on reflex. "I found it when I was looking for my polka dot dress."

"Oh, okay, you found that. Not that it's a big deal or anything, although I'm sure you're wondering why a grown man has a Batman outfit, but c'mon, what grown man doesn't dream of being Batman? I think that you should know-" Ben rambled for a couple of minutes and Leslie smiled. Everything about him was just so freaking _cute_.

"When did you get in?" she asked inquisitively.

"Um…I bought it when we broke up," Ben admitted in a small voice. He refused to look her in the eyes and his cheeks were red. "I was going through a rough time and Tom and Donna convinced me to treat myself. I guess it's silly and pathetic, but…"

Leslie didn't respond but instead pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi this is Leslie Knope. I have a reservation for seven thirty that I would like to cancel," she said calmly. When she was done with the conversation, Leslie hung up and shot her boyfriend a wide grin.

"Why did you just cancel dinner?" Ben asked, a slight frown on his face.

"I have better plans that require staying at home," Leslie practically purred and she held out the costume to him. "Mind slipping this on?"

**Leslie is so into him :) How could you not be?**


	35. Disgusting

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I was working on my other story "A Story of Boy Meets Girl" and I've been toying with a couple one shot ideas. The new season (FINALLY!) has given me fresh inspiration and I'm very excited to write more BenxLeslie stories :) This chapter is a bit short but I thought it was still fun. Also, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has ever read or reviewed "Love, Laughter, and Everything In Between"! I have the best readers ever. Seriously, this story has gotten such a great response and it makes me incredibly happy and amazed. Thank you for all the support! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Thirty Five: Disgusting

"They're so gross," April complained, glaring at the lovey-dovey couple. She and Andy were eating pizza in the kitchen while Ben and Leslie were cuddling on the large sofa. No doubt they were watching some lame, nerdy, horrible television show…it was sickening to watch them. April was horribly tempted to grab her marshmallow shooter and pelt them with food but then she would have to find it in their messy bedroom.

"It's sweet," Andy countered. "C'mon babe, just look at how happy Ben is! Remember how he was before Leslie? All serious and scary? No one needed to get laid more than him."

"I'm going to throw up now," April said in a dead pan voice. The thought of Leslie and Ben in bed with each other was revolting on a level that she couldn't even begin to describe. She gagged slightly and dropped her piece of pizza in disgust.

"You can't fool me," Andy teased. "I know you're happy for them." Of course he was right, not that she would ever admit it. Leslie was a terrible person in a lot of ways (she smiled too much and what normal person was THAT happy?) but unfortunately she was a part of her life. April felt fiercely protective of Leslie and she would destroy anyone that messed with the perky blonde.

And Ben was like a weird uncle who was a lot of fun to torture.

So April would tolerate the corny pet names and adoring looks because as much as she tried to, she couldn't bring herself to hate them. They were just too damn happy with each other.

"I still don't want to see them," she grumbled. Andy laughed and kissed her lightly.

"Want to go have loud, crazy monkey sex and embarrass them?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and April smirked.

"Oh god, yes."

**How great is the new season of Parks and Recreation? Ah I missed it so much! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-SpunkyAR: I hate the thought of them in pain too but sometimes I just have to write angst. I liked the outcome, although it was a bit tough to write. I'm glad you liked the cute chapter too! I really hope that they bring up the costume at some point this season; I seriously think Leslie would find it sexy. Thanks for both reviews! **

**-June: To be honest, I didn't really think of a specific cause so I kept it intentionally vague. I guess it would be something like preterm birth or stillbirth. If I decide to write a series about this, I'll probably come up with a specific scenario. Thanks for reviewing!**


	36. Feeling Fat

**Authors Note: First, I just want to say...BEN WRITES FANFICTION. Guys, I can't even…seriously, he is the perfect guy. Why can't I find my own Ben?! Also, this story has 90 reviews! Ahhhhh! I'm so happy and amazed and grateful :) This is a pretty quick update to say thank you and show you all how much I enjoy writing this story. Thanks everyone! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Chapter Thirty Six: Feeling Fat

"Ugh, I'm huge," Leslie complained. She looked down at her large, round stomach and sighed unhappily.

"No you're not," Ben assured his wife.

"You're biased because you love me," she retorted. "You're too blinded by your adoration. I'm all fat and gross and I sweat all the time."

"Sweetie, you realize that you're pregnant, right? Your body was bound to change."

"I know, but I feel like a freaking parade float!" Leslie whined. "I'm so ugly." She knew that she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help it. Stupid hormones!

"You make a compelling argument," he mused jokingly. Unfortunately, she missed the amusement in his voice and her face crumpled. Leslie turned away from him, hurt by the comment, but Ben noticed the reaction. He instantly approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers splaying across her stomach. Leslie squirmed for a couple of seconds, still irritated by his comment, but then rested the back of her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," Ben apologized. "I was just joking."

"I know," she replied in a small voice.

"Leslie, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he breathed into her ear. "I don't even know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so grateful." Leslie could feel the heat emanating from his body and it surrounded her entirely until all she could concentrate on was Ben.

"You've always been beautiful, but right now, you look like a goddess or something. Whenever I see you, pregnant with my child, I…" He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear and Leslie shivered in pleasure. "To know that out of all the men in the world, you chose me; that I get to love you and create a family…I can't describe the feeling." She could hear the sincerity in his voice and it made her ache with need.

"It's so hard to control myself. No matter what I do or where I am, all I can think about is you. Your eyes, your lips, your legs, your skin, I want it all," Ben whispered. She turned around to face him and kissed him, desperate to feel his lips against her, and their mouths moved fiercely against each other.

Leslie wanted to consume him, to drown in him, to completely lose herself, so she did.

**Ben is bound to make mistakes with a hormonal Leslie. Because let's face it, we all know that a pregnant Leslie Knope would be equally awesome and terrifying. Thanks for reading! Please review! I really want to get to 100 reviews!**


	37. Pretty

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is somewhat similar to the last one, but for some reason I'm in the mood to write comforting!Ben. Hopefully you guys still enjoy it. This is set sometime before 3x15 "The Bubble", so it's early in their relationship. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Thirty Seven: Pretty

"You're so pretty," Ben remarked. It was so casual, so honest, and so sincere that it made Leslie's heart tighten.

"Thanks," she answered, hoping the hide her unease, and she tenderly brushed her lips against his. Ben must have caught something in her tone because he pulled away from her.

"What?" He asked and his gaze anxiously searched her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Leslie replied. There was no reason to bring it up.

"C'mon, you can tell me," he urged and she bit her lip.

"I'm just…I'm not used to hearing that," Leslie confessed. She shifted uncomfortably and she could feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment. God, she was a grown woman. Why was she acting so ridiculous?

"What? That you're pretty?" Ben asked incredulously, somewhat baffled by her admission. Leslie nodded.

"I've never thought I was pretty and I never heard it," she said. Leslie could remember her mother's critiques and lack of approval; offhand comments that there was always room for improvement and other observations about her faults. Never cruel exactly, but still biting. Once, when she was seven, she had stood in front of a mirror and simply stared at her reflection. Leslie had looked at her blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, and wondered which part made her plain.

"Plus, I've never been popular with the guys. High school and college weren't easy on that front," Leslie remarked. She could still remember overhearing guys laughing about her and girls making fun of her.

She looked at Ben, who seemed to be studying her, and she stiffened.

"I don't mind, it's not a big deal. I've always valued my mind more than my looks," Leslie said defensively. Sure, she had moments of insecurity about her looks, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She knew who she was and she was damn proud of herself. Leslie might not have been gorgeous, but she was honest, smart, determined, and loving. THOSE were the important parts of her.

"Anyway, it's really sweet to hear the compliments, but sometimes I'm not sure how to respond," she explained awkwardly.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But you should know that you are….You are pretty," Ben said firmly. Leslie smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks," she responded lightly but he frowned.

"I'm not lying or trying to make you feel better. I'm just telling the truth. You're pretty," Ben continued. "It's not the most important thing about you, but it's a part of you."

Leslie's breath hitched at the way his gaze was focused on her, eyes dark with desire, and she stared at him in awe. Her heart pounded in her chest and she realized that she wasn't falling for Ben Wyatt. She was already in love with him.

**A little sad but also sweet :) This chapter was inspired by a scene in "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind", the one where Kate Winslet discusses a doll she owned when she was a kid. I wasn't sure if I should post this, considering my last chapter, but I liked it so I posted it anyway. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-Dixiechicksfan: Thanks! Yeah, I love the idea of Ben and Leslie's family. I think I really like it because their family would really be the entire Parks and Recreation department, and the kid would just be loved by everyone. Plus, family chapters are fun to write. Thanks for reviewing!**


	38. Decisions

**Author's Note: I've been trying to work on my other story but it's giving me a lot of problems so I decided to update this. This chapter is based on 5x05 "Halloween Surprise", so it will contain spoilers if you haven't seen the episode. Although, if you haven't watched it yet, stop reading fanfiction and go watch it this instant! TRUST ME. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Thirty Eight: Decisions

"You're making a mistake," Jennifer scoffed. Her brow was furrowed, skepticism apparent on her face, and she was intently studying him. Ben smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not," he replied.

"If you say so," the brunette said with a toss of her curls. "I mean, I don't understand it. AT ALL. But if you want to throw you're political career away, it's your choice."

"I don't really expect you to understand, but trust me; I know what I'm doing." The small box felt heavy in his pocket, but the reassuring weight felt good. Ben had made a lot of mistakes in his life, some small and some catastrophic, but the one thing in his life he was absolutely certain of was Leslie Knope. God help him, but he was hopelessly devoted to that crazy blonde.

"You're going to be stuck in Pawnee," Jen said plainly. He couldn't tell if she was mocking him or just stating a fact. "You're never going to advance in politics, not seriously at least. You'll be stuck as a mid level bureaucrat for the rest of your life, which is a shame, because you're _good_. Like, you're almost as good as I am. You could do this and affect serious change, Ben Wyatt. " He could hear the utter sincerity in her voice and for a moment he imagined that he was free to accept her offer. It had been a dream of his, for so long now, and it was bittersweet to turn it down.

"Thanks," Ben answered sincerely. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, I really do. But I will be perfectly happy as a mid level bureaucrat if that means I get to spend the rest of my life with Leslie." A stream of images flashed before his eyes, bright smiles and whipped cream kisses, a tiny girl with blue eyes and golden hair, he and Leslie growing old together, and it made his chest ache with pleasure.

"Stop, you're going to make me vomit," the woman cringed. "Just go, enjoy Pawnee." Jen waved her hands in dismissal and Ben awkwardly headed towards the door until she stopped him.

"I suppose if you're going to toss aside your dreams for someone, Leslie isn't a bad choice," Jen conceded. She paused, searching for the right words, but settled on, "Good luck with everything."

"Goodbye Jennifer," Ben said and he exited the office without any regrets.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! The last couple of chapters have been focused on Ben so originally I wanted to do something from Leslie's perspective, but COME ON. After this, I knew I had to write about Ben deciding to propose! Speaking of….**

**YOU GUYS! THAT PROPOSAL! I swear to God my heart burst! It was so perfect and cute and lovely and awkward and awesome! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Will we get a wedding by the end of this season? Yes please? What did you guys think of it?**


	39. Speculations

**Author's Note: My dear lovely readers, how I've missed you all! No, I have not abandoned this story! Truth be told, I had writer's block for my other story, which delayed updates, and then I dislocated my right arm and I had to wear a sling! It was NOT fun! I'm still going through physical therapy and it's still a bit rough to type, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. But I figured it's been too long, so here's a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Chapter Thirty Nine: Speculations

Chris smiled broadly at the sight of Ben and Leslie sharing their first dance as man and wife. He had never seen his best friend so happy; the normally austere and gruff man was practically bursting with joy. Leslie was simply glowing, her eyes solely fixed on Ben, and for a brief second Chris imagined that she was looking at HIM like that.

The thought shook him and Chris turned away in disgust. What was wrong with him? His gaze drifted through the throng of dancing bodies and loneliness washed through him. Being single at a wedding was not an enjoyable experience and Chris was eager to escape the crowds. He slipped out of the reception hall and wandered until he found a quiet, secluded room.

"Hey you," a voice said from behind him. Chris turned around to see Donna studying him from the doorway. She must have followed him and he could tell that she was trying to figure out why he was upset.

"Why hello," he greeted. He tried to smile but he knew that his features were strained and the corners of his mouth were tight with displeasure.

"So you left the party in a hurry," Donna said casually. Chris nodded but didn't say anything else. They sat in silence for a while before she eventually asked, "Boy, you are acing weird. What's wrong?"

"I'm…" The confession was on the tip of his tongue, but he pushed it down again.

"What?"

"I'm happy for them," Chris stated firmly. "I wish them a lifetime of bliss. But I'm also jealous and I hate that I am." Guilt gnawed at him but he couldn't help it. Every time he saw Ben's grin, a flash of anger and sadness shot through hm. His best friend was moving on with his life while Chris was being left behind…it hurt.

"Why doesn't anyone look at me the way Leslie looks at Ben?" Chris had been in countless relationships with wonderful women and he had been in love, but he wanted more. He wanted to know how it felt to be someone's world, to be lost and found at the same time, to just _know._

"Trust me, you'll find someone," Donna assured him.

"You think so?"

"I mean, you are one _fine_, sexy, hot as hell man," she said confidently, her eyes raking over his body. "Seriously, anytime, anywhere, I am good to go." Donna closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, then shook herself out of her reverie. "Plus, aside from your movie star good looks, you're also a smart, nice guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

The words were a soothing balm and Chris smiled in appreciation.

"But no one will want you while you're a whiny, emotional mess," she continued. "So come with me, get your drink on, and have fun." She held out her hand expectantly and Chris gaped at her for a moment before interlacing his fingers with hers.

Maybe one day.

**This is similar to what happens in 5x06 "Ben's Parents", but I really wanted to do something with Chris observing Ben and Leslie's relationship. Haha I don't really know why. Plus, is it just me, or are Chris and Donna an awesome pair? I like their interactions. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-dixiechicksfan: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Oh I hadn't heard that rumor; I hope it's true!**


	40. Annie

**Author's Note: My muse has come back! This chapter just flowed and was a lot of fun to write. I like how it turned out and I hope you like this chapter too! I just updated my other story, "A Story of Boy Meets Girl", so check it out if you have some free time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Forty: Annie

Annie's fingers were so tiny. Leslie stared at the infant in complete wonder, trying to catalogue every inch of her, and simply marveled at her daughter.

Her delivery had been horrible. Leslie had never experienced such all consuming pain; it overtook everything and all she could focus on was the sensation of her insides painfully twisting and squeezing. She vaguely remembered loudly cursing at the hospital staff but in truth the whole process was a blur. She had been relieved when it was over. Leslie felt worn out, her limbs heavy with exhaustion, and everything was sore.

But none of that mattered now, because Leslie was finally holding her baby girl.

The newborn mewled softly and snuggled closer while she slept. Leslie's breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded fiercely in her chest. She was a mother now. Somehow it hadn't seemed quite real until this moment. Her whole world had shifted and focused on the frail, tiny body she held in her arms. Annie had become her everything, her life, her love, her joy, in an instant. It was _terrifying. _

"How are my two favorite girls?" A voice said from the doorway. Leslie lifted her head up to see Ben watching them, his features glowing with pride, and she gestured for him to join them.

"She's gorgeous," he breathed and she nodded in agreement. Annie was beautiful. She had light blond hair and plump, rosy cheeks. Leslie lightly traced her fingers across the baby's skin and noted how soft and smooth it felt.

"I can't believe we're parents," Ben said. His stare was riveted on Annie, as if he was afraid she would disappear. He faced his wife and smiled broadly.

"You did an amazing job," he praised and pressed a light kiss on Leslie's forehead. She laughed slightly and leaned into his embrace.

"I have to say, aside from terrorizing the staff, I did pretty well," the blond joked.

"Of course you did, you're Leslie Knope," he replied, grinning at her, and tears welled up in Leslie's eyes. She was so _happy. _She had no idea how she had gotten so lucky, but Leslie was determined to spend every minute grateful for her wonderful husband and baby girl.

"I love you," she whispered and she gently kissed her husband.

"I love you too."

The couple smiled at each other, reveling in the special moment, and then refocused their gazes back on their daughter. The little family was perfectly and wonderfully content.

**SO. . I want to see them raising a family so badly! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	41. Rebellion

**Author's Note: YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU ALL. This story has 100 reviews?! Whaaaat? Seriously, I am so grateful to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I've had so much fun writing and I'm so glad that people have responded positively. So this chapter is dedicated to all my readers! This takes place during 3x14 "Road Trip". Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Forty One: Rebellion

"Uh oh," Leslie said softly when they broke apart. Her lips still tingled from the kiss and all she wanted to do was kiss him again. He was…god he tasted better than she thought he would. But as she looked at his shocked expression, a cold sense of dread descended upon her. Leslie suddenly realized the full impact of their actions and her stomach clenched in fear and panic.

"I'm sorry," Ben mumbled. "I just…I had to kiss you at least once." He waited patiently for her response but Leslie couldn't speak. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she couldn't focus. They needed to talk about this. It was obvious that while they were both attracted to each other, nothing could ever happen. Nothing. But the thought of never kissing him again was alarming and Leslie realized that she wanted Ben more than she had wanted any other man.

"I want to be with you," Ben said bluntly. "But I know that this-"

"Shut up," she exclaimed. "Shut up, shut up…" Leslie didn't want to hear reason or common sense so she reached forward and crashed her mouth against his. He didn't react at first since she caught him off guard but eventually she could feel him respond. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around him and foolishly hoped to escape the real world for at least a moment. The kiss was needy and consuming, a clash of lips and tongues, and they only broke apart for much needed air. Ben sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"What are we doing here?" He asked. Leslie knew in that moment that he would go along with whatever she decided. She could turn him down and he would walk away without bearing a grudge because they understood each other. They were the type of people to pour themselves into the jobs, devote their lives for other people, and give everything to what they loved. They both wanted so MUCH. Ben knew how much she loved Pawnee and he would gladly step aside so that she wouldn't risk her job. He was that amazing.

"We could be fired if we do this," she said softly and Ben stiffened.

"But I don't care," Leslie continued and she kissed him again. She was terrified of what she was doing but she was more scared of wondering "what if" for the rest of her life. Ben was worth the risk. Leslie had always obeyed the rules without question or hesitation; it was time that she rebelled a little.

**Is this too much like a soap opera scene? I tried to avoid that, but I may have failed. Also, to anyone who follows my other story "A Story of Boy Meets Girl", I should have a new chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-guest (2/5): Thanks! I appreciate the review! :)**

**-guest (2/6): I love seeing them as parents too! Haha obviously. That's why I keep writing chapters with them as parents! It's always interesting to imagine them with kids. Thanks for reviewing!**


	42. Resentment

**Author's Note: So….this has angst. Sorry? There have been a lot of sweet chapters lately so I wanted to change it up a bit. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait between updates! My other story is giving me issues. This is set a while after 4x09 "The Trial of Leslie Knope". Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Forty Two: Resentment

"I knew this would happen," she said bitterly.

"Really?" Ben sighed. He was too tired to argue, too tired to fight, and he just didn't have the strength any more.

"You were always going to resent me, of course," Leslie continued. She was crying, he could see the tears in her eyes, and his chest clenched painfully. "It's not my fault! I didn't ask you to give up your job for me! I didn't make you do anything!"

"I know Leslie. But you never even considered giving up yours, did you?" The silence was suffocating and Ben looked at her. She was staring at him as if he had cheated on her or something; as if he had committed the gravest sin he could.

"You know what Pawnee means to me," Leslie breathed in outrage. "I thought…I thought you understood that. I thought you…"

"I do and I didn't expect anything," he said tightly. "But Jesus Leslie, you never once considered my feelings! You were so concerned about Pawnee and your job that you never even cared about the person you supposedly love! I'm the one who always has to bend!"

"Ben-"

"It's draining Leslie," Ben murmured softly. "You're my whole word and I'm not yours. I make every move, trying to reach you like an idiot, but you're always just out of reach." He looked at Leslie and he silently wished that he could make her understand.

To Leslie, a woman who saw everything in terms of black and white, all a relationship needed was love. But Ben could see the truth and he knew that the pretty blond couldn't give him what he needed and he couldn't give her what she needed. Loving her wasn't enough anymore.

"I've never felt this way about anyone else," she whispered. "I love you so much, please don't do this." Leslie reached for him but Ben shied away.

"I'm sorry but I can't. This relationship isn't good for either of us. I can't do this anymore."

"I'm not gonna give up," Leslie said fiercely. Her eyes burned and he vaguely remembered that once upon a time he had adored that look.

"I am," he shrugged.

**I had a version of this where Ben was harsher but it seemed out of character. I wanted to do a (semi) realistic version of Ben breaking up with Leslie but this was hard to write. It's so hard to imagine them not together!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**-GeorgiaRule: The name issue is interesting to me. I LOVE Leslie as Leslie Knope because it speaks a lot of her independence and strength but I think it's romantic if she takes his name. Basically, Leslie wouldn't change her name for ANYONE other than Ben. That's why I like the idea of her taking his name; it would speak a lot to how much she loves him. But I'm fine with her staying good ol' Leslie Knope as well :) Also, I'm glad you love these stories! I greatly appreciate reviews! They mean a lot to me! **

**-Guest (chapter 3): Aww thanks! **

**-Guest (chapter 12): I hope you continue reading my stories! Thank you so much!**


	43. Lovestruck Fools

**Author's Note: NO I am not dead and I have not abandoned my works! Basically my laptop was out of commission and I was getting it fixed. It's been back and forth, but I finally have it back and I'm eager to write! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Chapter Forty Three: Lovestruck Fools

"Your parents seem….happy." Megan noted. The two teenagers looked at the couple, who were whispering and giggling in each other's ears, and Ann rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore them. They're going on a couple's getaway this weekend and they won't STOP." It had been like this all week. Her mom pinched her dad's butt all the time now and her father kept giving her mother all these 'suggestive' looks. It was beyond disgusting.

"Is it their anniversary or something?"

"Yeah, they've been married twenty years," she replied. "They're going to spend this weekend at a spa in Indianapolis."

"I can't believe they're still like that after all this time. It's pretty romantic," Megan sighed dreamily.

"No, it's not romantic! Don't encourage them," Ann scolded. "They're so embarrassing!" Her parents had always been like that. They looked at each other lovingly, kissed and said 'I love you', and couldn't stand to be apart. Sure, they bickered and had problems, but they were happy with each other.

The problem was that they were the annoying couple that was sickeningly cute and kind of made you want to throw up.

"You're kind of lucky Ann," Megan said. "My parents hate each other and can't be together for more than five minutes. It's awful." Ann glanced at her best friend. Megan's parents had gotten a divorce when they were eight and Megan had cried for months. It had been awful. In fact, most of her friends' parents were divorced or remarried.

Truth be told, Ann loved that her parents were so happy together. She never had to wonder if they were meant for each other. It was just a fact of life.

"I guess so," Ann sighed. "Although I still wish that my parents didn't act like they were in a Disney movie."

**I know this is short but I wanted to post something and this was the first thing I wrote. I think it's still kind of cute. I want to jump around with the timeline and experiment with developing my versions of Ben and Leslie's kids. **

**Shout outs: **

**I just want to thank readytostart for posting a lot of reviews! It's always appreciated!**


	44. Morning After

**Author's Note: It has been so long since I've updated this story! I'm sorry for the wait! Thanks to all my loyal readers who put up with my nonsense. This is slightly M (nothing too explicit, but just a heads up). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Chapter Forty Four: Morning After

Leslie stared at Ben in wonder.

His brown hair was completely tousled in a way that made her grin, his arm was casually wrapped around her, and his mouth was slightly parted. He was sleeping so soundly that Leslie doubted he would wake up anytime soon.

He really was beautiful. His eyes, his lips, his voice, his hands, his shoulders…everything about him was sexy. Even when she hated him, Leslie had always thought Ben was good looking. There was something about him that just caught the eye. She didn't think he realized how striking he was or the way he commanded a room. After months of secretly ogling his ass, it was unbelievable that Ben was currently sprawled out in HER bed.

Naturally Leslie had wondered what he would be like. Confident? Exciting? Aggressive? Hesitant? She had spent weeks imaging what she would do to him but she had been unprepared for the actual event. Ben had been sweet and caring. He had kissed her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world and had whispered her name as if it was a prayer. Leslie had had her fair share of boyfriends, but none of them compared to what she had experienced last night. Normally sex was fun or tolerable (or terrible) but last night had been unbearably wonderful. The world had slipped away, a dull haze, and her senses had burned with pleasure until she thought she would go crazy. Every kiss and touch had been consuming and she had been insatiable. She had wanted more.

There had been no awkwardness or nervousness. It felt right somehow, as if they were always going to end up at this point. Leslie wanted to wake him up, to feel his lips against hers, to trace every contour of his body but she resisted the urge. There was no rush; there was plenty of time to explore each other.

Leslie snuggled into his side and enjoyed the warmth of his body. Her own body ached but it was the good kind, the kind that made her feel weak and powerful, and her skin thrummed with satisfaction. Ben Wyatt was officially a sex god and she was keeping him for good.

**Ben is clearly a TOTAL HOTTIE. I approve ;) Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Shout outs:**

**-cece: I'm glad that you love it! Thanks for the review!**

**-Guest: Drabbles are such a fun way to explore this couple. There's so many possibilities! It makes it fun to write them. Thanks for the review!**


	45. Crush

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I recently updated my story "Clover" and while I was looking through old documents I found this. This chapter is different than the other ones. This one is AU with both Leslie and Ben as kids. If you guys like it, I may write another chapter with this setting. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way, I'm just a fan**

Chapter Forty Five: Crush

When she was seven years old, Leslie decided that she would marry Benji Wyatt.

Everyone else in school thought Ben was…strange. He frowned a lot and didn't really like anything fun. He watched strange fantasy movies and he rarely talked. Other kids shied away from him, called him names, and treated him like a weirdo but it was silly. Ben wasn't strange at all! He was nice!

When she told her friends that she wanted to marry him they giggled and made fun of her, but Leslie didn't care. Ben was her best friend and the sweetest boy she knew. No one else bothered to learn about the real Ben, but she liked the shy boy who always read at recess and only liked sour candy. He really was an amazing friend too; he always listened to her and he never made fun of her dreams. Ben actually believed that she would become president and help people.

Leslie could remember the exact moment that she realized that she had a crush on him. They were watching a scary movie and she was absolutely terrified. She didn't normally like horror movies but she had wanted to watch it because everyone else had seen it. She had been alright in the beginning, but as the movie went on she became more and more frightened. Leslie buried her face in the sofa cushions to escape but Ben reached over and held her hand in his. At that exact moment she knew that there was no one else that she wanted to marry.

It was a lazy Friday afternoon when she finally plucked up the courage to tell Ben of her plans. They were hanging out at Leslie's house, just talking and playing a board game, when she casually said "I think we should get married."

"What?" he yelped incredulously. Ben's brown eyes were wide in shock and his cheeks were bright red.

"We should get married," she repeated. She looked up shyly at him and smiled. "I LIKE YOU like you Ben." Leslie frowned when she saw his stricken expression. Didn't he want to marry her too? She noticed that he was moving away from her and her stomach twisted. Leslie thought Ben liked her too but obviously she was wrong. Would he hate her now? The thought scared her and she couldn't help it: she started to cry. The little boy looked even more horrified at that.

"Don't cry! Please!" he begged. Ben's gaze flittered between her and the door, as if hoping he could escape somehow.

"Don't you like me?" Leslie asked in a small voice.

"Yeah but…," Ben's voice trailed off, unable to explain. He fiddled with his hands while she waited for the rest of his answer.

"I just don't think we should get married," he said lamely. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. She wiped her eyes and gave him a plaintive smile. "We can still be friends, right?" Ben nodded and everything seemed better. Kind of. She was still sad but she wouldn't show it; not when that sadness made Ben upset as well.

"'Course we can."

They never talked about Leslie's crush again. Things were weird between them; they were still best friends but their easygoing camaraderie was gone. Leslie was self-conscious about her confession and Ben treated her as if she was a wounded puppy. But after a couple of weeks the two forgot about their embarrassment and remembered why they were friends in the first place.

It was enough.

**Well, what did you think? I would be interested in writing them as kids again, but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Shout outs:**

**KILLINGME: Sorry? Every once in a while I just need to write angst. But for the most part I'll stick to good ol' fluff :)**


	46. Triplets

**Author's Note: A short quick drabble about the joy and fear of pregnancy. Also, I've just updated my other story "A Story of Boy Meets Girl", so please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Chapter Forty Six: Triplets

Triplets. Three children.

Ben was rooted to the floor, complete shock coursing through him, and he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that they were having triplets. He was excited, of course, and happy, but more than anything he was scared.

One child was going to have a tremendous impact on their lives, but three? How were they going to handle THREE kids at once? Sure, he wanted to have a couple, but he had planned to space them out. Give himself and Leslie some time to adjust to their new lives. But now, they had no time to adjust or get prepared. In a few months time, hardly any time, Ben would be the father of three children, all of whom were depending on him. It was such a terrifying, overwhelming thought that it took his breath away.

Ben turned to look at his wife, to see if she was experiencing the same feelings he was, but when he looked into those blue eyes he saw only radiant joy. Love and happiness shone from her entire face and her mouth was stretched into the widest smile he had ever seen. Ben knew in that moment that he was an absolute idiot.

This was nothing but good news. He was going to be a father. He and his wife, the woman he loved, were going to have children! Sure, it was more than he expected, but that just meant that they were blessed. It didn't matter that money would be tight, that he was scared, and that this new chapter of his life would be more chaotic than his wildest imaginings. All that mattered was that they had each other. They would figure out the rest as they went along.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Like I did in my other story, I want to take this moment to thank the cast and crew of Parks and Recreation for creating such an amazing series! I've loved watching it and writing about it. Also, thank you to all my wonderful readers! You guys put up with my horrendous updating skills and only have kind words, so thank you all. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my writing, even though the show has ended. **

**Shout outs:**

**-Knope 2012: Awww thank you! Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
